Little Light
by violet120
Summary: Lucy just sat there and stared at the object in her hands, She Lucy Dragneel was pregnant. follow the lives of both Lucy and Natsu as they take on their greatest mission yet Parenting. As well as raising a family within the chaotic guild Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys violet120 here, to say the least it's been a long time since I last wrote a fic and this time it's a fairy tail NALU fic yay. **

'**Little Light'**

**This fic is based a few years after the current manga arc.**

**Hope you enjoy reading**

**As usual **_'italics equals thoughts'_

Lucy just sat there on her bed, staring at the object in her hands. The twenty-two year old blonde honestly didn't know what to think. Sure, she had been married to Natsu for around seven months now, and the topic had been tossed around in conversation at the guild every now and again, but she had never expected this to happen so suddenly or so soon. But the little stick in her hands had confirmed it. She Lucy Dragneel was pregnant.

As the minutes passed by, Lucy realized the she had been sitting on the bed staring at the test in disbelief for over thirty minutes.

'Crap, if I don't get to the guild soon, everyone's going to worry and they might start to asks questions, I don't think I can deal with that right now' Lucy shouted to the room as she quickly got up still holding the test 'Argh,_ what am I going to do with this' _Lucy looked around in panic before hastily shoving the test into her bedside table's drawer before rushing out the door towards the guild hall.

'Minna, morning' Lucy shouted as she waved her hand up into the air walking though the guild's door.

'Ah morning Lucy, you're a little late today, everything alright?' Mira greeted Lucy as she walked up towards the guilds bar.

'Yea umm sorry about that, everything is fine Mira, I ah just got a little bit distracted, that's all, and is it just me, or is it rather quiet today Mira?. A quick glance around the room confirmed her thought.

Mira giggled softly.

'Yea well, since Natsu out is out helping Wendy with some dragon slayer training today, there's no one here to cause any fights between members'.

'Yeah, I guess that is true' Lucy smiled to herself at the mention of her idiotic husband.

'_I hope Natsu and Wendy finish their training soon. I want to tell him before anyone else….Crap, I didn't even think about how I'm meant to tell Natsu that I'm pregnant, what if he doesn't want a kid, what if..'_

'Lucy'

'Lucy'

'LUCY!

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to the white haired mage.

'Eh?'

'Lucy, are you sure you're ok? You seem, a bit distracted today' Mira explained.

' Gomen, I'll explain later, ok' Lucy answered as she began to get up ' Oh, and if Natsu comes back early, can you let him know that I'll either be out on a walk or back at home, thanks' Lucy continued to shout as she ran out of the guild doors waving to Mira.

'But, Lucy, you only just arrived…..hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Lucy' Mira questioned as she placed her index finger onto her chin in wonder.

'Haha nothing's wrong with her, in fact I think life at the guild just got a little more interesting' A women with green hair exclaimed as she walked over to the guild's bar with a black haired four year old boy following closely behind.

'Oh morning Bisca and Trent' Mira greeted as she smiled at the young boy. 'Bisca what do mean by things getting more interesting?'

'Oh, nothing much, it's just, Lucy has that look' Bisca replied while attending to her son who was growing bored with the adults conversation.

'That look? What do you mean?' Mira questioned further.

'Hmm, sorry Mira, but if I'm correct, than it's not my place to tell, sorry I have to go now, Trent's growing restless, so I'm going to take him back to Al and Asuka'. Bisca answered as she picked up her son and walk away leaving a baffled and curious Mira behind.

LUCY POV

'Ahh Plue what am I going to do, I mean, there are so many different ways that I can tell him' I exclaimed to Plue, as I walked along the river bank towards a small hidden grotto in a park that me and Natsu often visited while we were dating, as a temporary escape from the chaos that is known as Fairy Tail. As I entered the grotto, I leaned against a tree as I played out a variety of different scenarios in my head, figuring out the best way to tell Natsu that I was pregnant. After realizing that I was actually beginning to act out some of the scenarios, I quickly decided to send Plue back to the spirit world, in order to refrain from embarrassing my self further. Once satisfied with the fact that I was alone, I continued on with figuring out the best way to tell Natsu about the news.

NATSU POV

'Natsu-san, thank you for your help' Wendy thanked me as she entered the guild.

'Hmm no problem Wendy' I half heartily replied, scanning the guild for Lucy, I had been rather worried about leaving her alone today, she had been a bit sick over the last few days as well as being more tired than usual, in fact, I was really reluctant to leave, but she insisted that she was fine and that I should go help Wendy with her dragon slayer combat skills, since the S-class exams are coming up soon. As I continued to scan the guild I quickly noticed that Lucy wasn't present which caused me to worry a bit.

'Oh Natsu, Wendy, welcome back, how was the training?' Mira greeted in her usual cheery manner as she wiped a bar glass.

'It went pretty smoothly, Wendy is definably improving…say Mira, have you seen Luce at all today?

'Oh, that's right, Lucy was in here earlier, she said to tell you that she'll either be out for a walk or back at your house, I am a bit concerned for her though, that was a few hours ago and she did seem rather absent minded this morning' Mira conveyed the message in a worried tone.

'Ah thanks Mira' I yelled as I ran out of the guild hall before heading for our house.

As I arrived home, I quickly noticed that Lucy wasn't there. 'Dammit Luce where are you' I muttered, wishing that Happy was here, instead of being with Charle and Pantherlilly, who were visiting the exceed village, so that he can help me look for Lucy. As I was about to leave the house to continue to search for Lucy, I walked past our bedroom only to notice that Lucy's draw was opened. ' Huh that's weird' I muttered, and as curiosity got the best of me, I walked towards the draw and noticed there was an object inside, my eyes widened in shock as I realized what the object was.

LUCY POV

'_Oh no, it's so late, I must've spent hours trying to think of how I should tell Natsu… and even now I still have no idea about how I am meant to tell Natsu that I'm pregnant with his child, ahh…. this is so frustrating how can I call myself an novelist when I can't even think of a way to tell the man I love that I am pregnant, gahh this is so frustrating that's it I'm just gonna come out and say it' _I thought to myself as I walked home.

After a few minutes of walking with determination I finally reached our house in the forest.

'I'm Home' I shouted as I walked towards the bedroom ,not expecting anyone else to be home, so I was pretty shocked as I saw Natsu standing in the doorway of the room holding my positive test.

'Lucy, what is this? What's going on? Natsu asked in a concerned worried voice. I took a deep breath as I felt the determined feeling leave, only to be replaced with a nervous and scared one.

'Well umm Natsu' I paused to take another deep calming breath.

'I'M PREGNANT'.

**Yay so that's the first chapter of 'Little Light' finished**

**Woo that took a while to type, sorry about the mini cliff hanger but don't worry the second chapter is in progress. Hope you enjoyed reading **

**Feel free to review. Until next time**

**Violet120-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with Little Light chapter two **

**To say the least I am beyond shock from the response that the first chapter received, it was more than I could ever imagine, so thank you all so much. **

**Anyway onto chapter 2**

**As usual **_'italics=thoughts'_

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The silence in the room seemed to stretch on forever, when in fact, only a couple minutes had passed since I told Natsu about my pregnancy. I just watched him stand there with shock written on his face.

'_Just say something Natsu, anything, please' _I thought to myself, as I looked down nervously. I jumped in surprise when I heard a small thud, looking up I noticed that Natsu had dropped the test, leaving it to fall to the ground. I continued to observe my husband as he slowly started to walk towards me; his pink bangs covering his face, hiding any expression he may be showing. Seeing this, I started to panic, and for the third time in such a short time, I took another deep breath as I watch him stalk towards me in such a serious manner.

'_He looks so serious, what if he really doesn't want the child….what if he hates me for this?' _The negative thoughts ran through my head, by now Natsu was standing right in front of me with his face still hidden. I slowly stretched out my arm so that my hand was lightly resting on his shoulder

'Natsu?' I questioned with a worried expression, only for it to replace with shock as Natsu's head jolted up with a wide smile plastered on his face.

_A smile?_

'LUCY!'

I barely had any time to think before I felt Natsu jump at me, locking our lips together in passion while picking me up from the ground and spinning me in a never ending circle.

'Lucy I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a daddy' Natsu rejoiced as we broke for air after we stopped spinning. I was practically speechless.

'But…I..Uh..., I thought you were upset' I gasped out 'I mean, you looked so serious just before…it scared me'.

'Ah um gomen…Haha.. I guess it just took me a while to process everything' Natsu nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

'Stupid idiot! Don't scare me like that…and will you put me down already!' I laughed as the salmon hair male pouted as he lowered me back down to the floor.

NORMAL POV

'So what now' The blonde yawned 'I mean there's so much to do, like telling the guild, I wonder how everyone will react? Oh, and what about the shopping for the baby? But how can we when we can't tell if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl' Lucy started as she began to pace around the room

'Luce!'

'Wait, will this place even be big enough'

'Luce!' Natsu sighed as his distracted wife continued voicing her thoughts

'Ah there's going to be so much to do, I mean sure we have a lot of time but still' Lucy continued.

'Lucy!' Natsu rolled his eyes in amusement as he realized that his partner was too far gone in her own thoughts to pay any attention to anything else, so smiling, he gently grabbed Lucy and pushed her onto their bed, hovering over her.

'How about we sleep on it' Natsu smirked as Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

'Yeah, that does sound like a good idea' She smiled in reply as Natsu rolled off her so that she was facing his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Lucy began to feel the tiredness overtake her as the stress and relief from the day began to come crashing down on her.

'Night Natsu, love you' Lucy yawned as she snuggled into Natsu's muscular chest.

'Night Luce, love you too' Natsu replied, kissing his wife's forehead as he watched her fall asleep. As he watched her sleep the dragon slayer began to reminisce about the events that had occurred earlier.

_FLASHBACK- NATSU POV_

_As I stared at the item in the drawer, I felt the surprise overcome me._

'_No there's no way' I thought as I picked the stick up to observe it. I felt my heart stop as I saw the little pink positive sign._

'_Lucy's…..pregnant?' I honestly didn't know what to think or even feel, I mean, this does explain so much as to why Luce has been acting so different lately, as well as why she's been so tired….I was still processing this when I suddenly noticed Lucy's beautiful scent enter the house, which was soon followed by the clicking of the door._

'_I'm home' I heard Lucy shout, I somehow managed to turn around to stare at her as she walked into the room with surprise evident on her face. _

'_Luce what is this?' I honestly didn't know why I asked her this when I already knew the answer maybe I just wanted to hear her say it._

'_I'm pregnant' those two words coming from her mouth hit me hard so many different feelings washed over me such as shock, amazement and glee. Trying to withhold my feelings I slowly began to walk towards Lucy before stopping in front of her. I must've stayed like than for longer than I first anticipated, since I soon felt Lucy's hand touch my shoulder._

'_Natsu?' I hearing the worry in her voice I let my emotions loose as I kissed her while spinning her in joy shouting. _

'_We're going to be parents; I'm going to be a father' _

END FLAHBACK

I smiled at the recent memory, looking down at the angel snuggled up against me, breathing softly.

'Yeah, parents, this is definitely going be a new adventure, but don't worry Luce, we're in this together' I whispered to my wife as I closed my eyes.

*Next day*

As Lucy and Natsu both stood outside the guild's doors, Natsu glanced down at his wife, who was visibly shaking with nerves.

'Luce calm down, they're our friends…no, they are family, everything is going to be alright' Natsu smiled as he wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder.

'I know, it's just that, I can't help but be nervous and a little scared'

'Scared?' Natsu questioned raising an eyebrow

'Yea...well, remember how the guild reacted to Bisca being pregnant again, or when Juvia and Gray finally got together, as well as their reaction to Elfman's and Evergreen's engagement' Lucy giggled at the crazed but lovable guild's actions.

'Haha... oh yea, but that's just Fairy Tail, besides, a Fairy Tail party is the best, as well as giving me a damn good reason to give ice brain a good beating' Natsu retorted, while slamming his fist together 'yeah, I'm all fired up'. Lucy only giggled as all her nerves seemed to settle.

'Natsu, you idiot, you've already forgotten what we're doing here'

'No I haven't' Natsu quickly answered

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, I was making you feel better' Natsu mentioned as he showed off his priceless grin

'Eh?'

'Well, are you still nervous?' Natsu questioned. Lucy blinked a couple of times as she processed what Natsu had just said.

'No…in fact, I think I'm fired up too' Lucy laughed, pumping her fist as she imitated her husband's actions.

'They liiike each other!' Both of the adults jumped as they turned around to see happy floating just behind them with his paws to his mouth, giggling.

'Happy! You stupid cat'

'Happy! Your back'

Both Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison at the exceed

'Yup me, charle and pantherlilly all came back this morning, the other two are already in the guild, but I went to find you two, but why are you standing outside the guild?' Happy questioned.

'Ahh… ummm.. We're just having a talk' Lucy quickly replied

'Outside? Natsu, Lucy's being weird again' Happy teased

'Who do you think you're calling weird you stupid cat!' Lucy retorted

'Hmm… Happy, you should know by now Lucy's a weirdo'

'Natsu!' The blonde yelled

'But she's my weirdo' Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him, causing the celestial mage to blush 'anyway, Happy, can you go ahead of us, we'll meet you inside soon' Natsu asked.

'Aye sir!'

'Damn cat' Lucy muttered, causing Natsu to laugh.

'Well at least your no longer nervous, c'mon, let's go' Natsu excitedly grabbed Lucy's hand and started to walk through the guild's doors.

'Hey everyone, we got some awesome news' Natsu yelled as the couple walked to the center of the building, catching the entire guilds attention.

'Like what? Has Lucy finally come to her senses' Gray yelled out in a mocking voice.

'What was that ice princess?' Natsu retorted as flames began to form in his hands.

'You heard me flame brain' the ice mage yelled as he positioned is hands to form an ice make spell.

'Are you two fighting again?' Erza questioned, walking in between the two mages with a death glare.

'Nope. In fact, we're the best of friends' the two male mages said in unison causing the entire guild to laugh.

'Well Lu-chan, what's the announcement?' Levy, who was sitting rather close to Gajeel questioned.

'Huh… oh yea, everyone, I'm PREGNANT!' Lucy shouted in joy.

'…'

'…'

Silence spread though the guild before everyone broke out into cheer.

'Congratulations Lu-chan'

'They looovvve each other!'

'Huh, didn't know flame brain had it in him'

'Yeah, being pregnant is man'

'Shut up with this 'man' thing, she's a girl!'

'If only I was pregnant with gray-sama's child'

'Huh, so dragon boy knocked up bunny girl'

'Congratulations Lucy-san , Natsu-san'

'Congrats to you two Natsu, but, if you dare hurt Lucy, I swear you'll regret it'

'Hey, everyone, I think this calls for a congratulations party' Cana suggested as she downed a barrel of alcohol.

'YEAH!' Everyone simultaneously agreed, soon, the entire guild was going crazy with an all-out celebration, Lucy was quickly surrounded by Levy, Lissana, Juvia, Erza, Charle and Wendy, who were all questioning about when she found out and how far along she is, not really knowing how far she was,

Lucy assumed that she was aproximally three months. Cana, Macao, Wakaba and Makarov were all around the bar, celebrating with a drinking contest. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Jet, Droy and majority of the other guild members had once again started an all guild brawl.

Meanwhile at the Bar, Bisca and Alzack sat with Mira, both of the parents each had one of their children sitting on their laps as they watch the chaos .

'Yup, life has definitely gotten more fun here' Bisca chuckled, as Mira's eyes widened in realization.

'You knew, didn't you' Mira asked in a shocked tone.

'Yup!'

'But how, did Lucy tell you?

'Nope, nothing like that, it's just as I said, she had that look' Bisca cheekily replied.

The guild party had continued throughout the whole day and soon night had fallen upon the guild, however, the party still under way. While the brawl had started to die down, many of the members began to take interest in Cana beating everyone at the drinking contest, and it was during this time that Natsu had dragged his wife away and took her to the Guild's quite courtyard.

'They've been partying all day' Lucy laughed.

'Yeah, and it'll probably continue all night too' Natsu finished as he began rubbing his various bruises obtained from the brawl; he was soon however shocked and worried when he noticed that his wife was softly crying.

'Luce! What's wrong, are you ok' He asked as he softly placed his hands on both of the girls cheeks bringing his head down to her eye level, wiping away her tears with his warm hands.

'It's ok Natsu, I'm just so happy, I never imagined that my life could end up like this, with such a great loving and supporting family' Lucy choked as she placed her right hand over Natsu's. Natsu only smiled as he places his lips softly over Lucy's.

'Lucy, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, we're in this together, because I love you!' Natsu said in a soft voice as he broke the kiss.

'They loovve each other!'

'Ahh Happy, you dam cat, how many times are you gonna say that tonight!' Lucy yelled as she lunged at the exceed.

'Wahhh, Lucy's scary!'

'Hey larva head, what happened, did you get scared and run away' Gray appeared behind Lucy, mocking Natsu.

'Shut up stripper, like hell I'll be afraid of you!' Natsu retorted as he ran after Gray, leaving Lucy who merely giggled.

'So much for in it together ha' the blonde laughed to herself as she looked to the sky, before turning back to the chaotic guild. _'Although, with this kind of life and family, you are going to need a lot of luck baby' _Lucy thought to herself, as she smiled at the guild, while unconsciously touching her still flat stomach.

'Hey Lucy, are you coming back inside?' Natsu yelled as he punched Gray.

'Coming!' Lucy yelled as she ran back inside to rejoin the guild's celebration.

END CHAPTER 2

**Woooow! Well, that took a couple of hours to type, so yay! So that's chapter 2 of Little Light, hope you all enjoyed reading it and look forward to the next chapter. **

**Oh and if there was any confusion over who was saying what in the congratulations part it went**

**Levy, Happy, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Erza**

**Until next chapter bye. **


	3. Mission

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3 of Little Light. Yay!**

**Sorry for the wait **

**Just to confirm something with everyone, Trent is an OC, I thought it'll be nice to give Bisca and Al another child, since this fiction is based around 5 years in the future.**

**Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It'd been approximately two weeks since Natsu and Lucy had told the guild about how they're expecting a child, and it had taken even longer for the guild to finally calm down, especially after all the celebrations that were held. Lucy's stomach had also begun to start showing. This worried Lucy, since it seemed larger than Bisca was while she was pregnant with Trent; however, her worries were cast aside when Bisca told her that the size can vary from women to women, although, Bisca did admit that she was showing more than most women did when they're at the first stage of pregnancy. Natsu and Lucy had also started to talk about extending their small house in the woods, in preference to buying a new house. Once the guild heard about these plans, everyone had begun to pitch in and help with the planning, with promises to help with the handiwork as well. For once, the guild seemed peaceful, although, knowing Fairy Tail, the peace never lasts.

'Why the hell not?!'

Lucy's aggressive voice echoed out in the guild. Everyone became silent, in hopes of finding out what made Lucy snap.

'Really Luce? You're asking me if you can go out on a mission. Aren't you forgetting something important?' Natsu retorted, as he gestured towards Lucy's stomach.

'Yes, I am asking you, and for your information, I'm barely showing, so it won't affect my skills, plus, I'm pregnant, not dying, and we're going to need all the jewels we can get for the house extensions' Lucy snapped at Natsu.

'Barely showing or not Luce, it's too dangerous for you to go, even with me there, and I don't want to risk it' Natsu's replied with a worried tone.

'I'm not some damsel in distress Natsu, plus, when will I get a chance to go on a mission again? Soon, I'll be too far in my pregnancy to be able to go on missions whatsoever' Lucy replied, as she calmed her voice down, looking directly at her husband's eyes, silently pleading with him.

'Lucy, I know, it's just…'

'Aww c'mon flame brain, let her go, we can go altogether as a team' Gray interrupted.

'I agree, we can choose an easy mission' Erza joined in.

'Aye' Happy yelled as he also joined the group.

'But…' Natsu began before he was interrupted again.

'Oi Natsu, stop your worrying, when I was pregnant with Asuka, I was still doing missions till I was about four months, which is further than Lucy is now' Bisca shouted to the dragon slayer.

'…Fine, we can go on a mission together' Natsu muttered as he caved in, causing Lucy to clap her hands together in joy 'But I'm choosing the mission and it's not going to be a s-class mission, just a small job off the board. Yo Happy, Erza, and Gray,you ok with that? Natsu questioned.

'Yeah'

'No problem'

'Aye'

Natsu went to go over to the board, but Mira came over to the table that Natsu and the rest of his team were occupying.

'Minna, I have the perfect mission for you guys' the white haired girl stated as she pass the request over to Natsu 'It only just came, I was actually about to put it on the board when you and Lucy started your ahh… conversation'

'Ah arigato Mira' Natsu replied as he turned so the whole team could read the request.

Help! Looking for skilled wizards to obtain an ancient relic from A temple for the museum of ancient history located in Florish town.

Reward 500,000Jewel

Please beware of any possible Bandits.

-Owner of Museum of ancient history

'Wow that much jewel for a simple retrieval mission?' Lucy was in shock.

'I know, it's quite a large award, when I asked the owner about it, he said it was the estimated value of the item, so really, it's more like your finding the relic than selling it to the museum' Mira stated.

'Yeah, we'll take it, thanks Mira' Lucy cheered to the barmaid.

'Ok then, we need to take the train to Florish town that leaves in about three hours, so, I expect to see you all at the train station ready to go in one and a half hours' Erza commanded, as she walked out the guild doors after Mira had confirmed the job.

*At Natsu's and Lucy's House*

Lucy was in her shared bedroom packing clothes into her overnight bag.

'Ok, so we got spare clothes, food, matches, pain killers and basic first aid equipment, Natsu, are you fine with taking the sleeping bags and tent?' Lucy asked her husband, as she scurried around the room.

'And will you stop your pouting already!'

'Yeah, I can take them and your bag' Natsu answered, as he went to grab his wife's overnight bag, however, it was quickly pulled away out of his reach.

'Natsu, I'm fine with taking my own bag, you don't have to worry so much' Lucy replied in a soft voice.

'I know, it's just, that I feel uncomfortable with this'

'Well, if anything happens, you'll be right next to me the whole time!' Lucy mentioned as she kissed Natsu on the cheek, resulting in him wrapping his arms around her, trapping her within his arms, with his neck resting on her shoulder.

'Fine, you win….But, what are you going to do about your morning sickness?' Natsu bluntly stated. If there is anything that Natsu has come to hate more than someone hurting his precious mate, it was that he couldn't do anything to help her, besides holding her hair back and being there to comfort her whenever she is subdue to the torture that has become known as morning sickness.

Natsu felt his wife freeze in his arms, and within that instant he knew that she had completely forgotten about her morning sickness problem.

'Ummm, I'll deal with that when it happens, ha… maybe I'll even get lucky and won't have it while we're on the mission' Lucy quickly answered, resulting in a small chuckle from her husband.

'Ok then' Natsu replied, before letting Lucy out of his grip, so that he could walk to the doorway.

'Oi Happy, we're all packed, are you ready to go?' Natsu shouted down the hallway.

'Aye, I got lots of delicious fish packed' Happy retorted as he flew into the room.

'Alright then, let's head to the station' Lucy gleefully voiced as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house with Natsu and Happy following closely behind.

*AT THE STATION*

'OK, so now that we're all here, we've got about an hour to go before our train arrives, anything in particular you guys want to do?' Erza questioned as she pulled her large cart of luggage behind her.

'What's there to do at such a small station?' Gray replied with his hands behind his head

'Gray, your clothes' Lucy muttered as she walked pasted the now naked ice alchemist.

'What the… when did that happen?' Gray shouted as he turned around and began to retrace his steps leaving the small group behind to wonder around the train station.

'Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san, what are you all doing here?' A small voice soon called out

'Oh, Wendy, Romeo and charle, we're just waiting for our train so that we can take a mission in Florish' Lucy greeted the younger mages.

'Yeah, we have about an hour to waste, what about you three?' Ezra questioned.

'Ahh same, we're taking a mission to Labiah, which is in the opposite direction from where you guys are heading...umm, Lucy-san, are you also going?' Wendy questioned.

'Eh.. Yeah, of course I'm going' Lucy stated confidently

'But, what about your morning sickness? Won't it cause problems for you?' Charle butted in.

'Oh yeah, I was planning on dealing with that when it happened'

'Ahh, maybe I can try Troia on you Lucy-san , my magic has improved a lot over the last few months and since it's never been used on you, it'll last for about three days' Wendy excitedly stated.

'Ehh, really? Then, can you really try it? Lucy asked with excitement.

'Sure, let's see if this works'.

Wendy walked towards Lucy and slowly lifted her hands so that they sat on either side of Lucy's head. 'Troia' Wendy muttered as her hands glowed blue and magic began to flow from her into Lucy.

The light gleamed warmly before disappearing in a glittery mist.

'Ok, all done, although, there's no way of telling if it worked, and Natsu-san, I'm sorry, but your still immune to my magic' Wendy informed the group.

'It's ok Wendy, I'll somehow manage, thanks for helping Luce' Natsu replied.

'Wendy, our train is arriving, we better get going, cya Natsu-san!' Romeo shouted as he grabbed the sky dragon slayer's hand and dragged her along the platform causing the young girl to blush.

'Ehh? Gomen, but I'm going to go with Charle' Happy apologized as he and Charle flew off to catch up to the younger mages.

'Ok,cya buddy' Natsu waved goodbye to Happy.

'Seems that Charle finally accepted Happy.' Erza smirked.

'Yeah, good for him' Lucy smiled.

'Found them….' Gray yelled as he finally rejoined the group, fully clothed.

'Right, let's head over to the platform' Erza ordered the group.

'Ahh…. stable ground' Natsu yelled as he fell to the ground.

'Natsu stop over exaggerating' Lucy crouched in front of Natsu, smiling, before getting up to observe the area around the small station.

'C'mon you guy's, it's getting late, and we still need to get to the museum so we can discuss details with our client' Erza informed the group.

'Do we even know where this place is?' Gray questioned

Lucy turned to faced Erza. 'It's not far from here; we just got to head straight for the town center'

'Lucy, exactly how do you know that?' Natsu asked as he finally manages to pull himself up from the ground.

'There was information bored about the attractions of this city at the station, and the museum was one of them, if you took time to look around you, you would've seen it!'

'Ok than, let's head over to the museum' the scarlet haired mage ordered.

After wondering through the small town of Florish, Team Natsu came upon a large well-built building with a beautiful garden outside, with the flower bushes spelling 'WELCOME TO FLORISH MUSEUM'.

'Wow, this place is so pretty and well kept' Lucy cheered as she examined the building.

'Well, this is the place, lets head in' Gray stated as the group made their way into the museum. 'Wow, there really are a lot of unique items in here, come to think of it; we probably shouldn't have let Natsu inside' Gray smirked.

'You want a fight, you damn ice breath!'

'Do I hear the two of you fighting' Erza shouted at the dragon slayer and the ice mage

'Nope we're the best on friends' both the mages replied in unison gripping each other around each other's shoulders

'Haha, no matter what, some things will never change' Lucy chuckled as she watched Erza snap at the two males.

'Oh, you must be the mages the owner hired' A feminine voice rang throughout the building, as a young girl with long braided red hair approached the group of mages.

'Yes we are, my name is Erza and these are my team members Natsu, Gray and Lucy. We have come from the guild Fairy Tail upon the request from the owner; may I ask who you are?' Erza greeted the woman with a smile.

'Ah yes, my name is Aki, and I'm the receptionist for the Museum, please, come with me, the museum's owner has been awaiting your arrival, oh, and we have temporary closed the museum while we set up the new exhibition area, which will hopefully contain the relic vase' Aki informed the team as she led them through the Museum to a small office area. 'Excuse me sir, the mage's from Fairy Tail who have responded to our request are here'.

'Thank you Aki, and welcome to my museum, young ones, I go by the name of Greg, oh and I do hope that you have enjoyed the sights'

Greg, who was rather a small older man, dressed in a suit, welcomed the team.

'As you know, it's getting rather late so let's make this quick, just on the outskirts of this town is an old ancient temple that contains an ancient relic vase inside, I simply wish for your group to retrieve this item, as stated on my request, I am willing to pay 500,000 jewel for this unique item, since that is the approximate value of this item. The reason why I have requested for mages instead of a basic recovery group is due to the high risk of being attacked by bandits. I expect that it'll be ideal for your group to head out tomorrow, so therefore I have organized for you to stay at the nearest hotel, that is all' Greg thoroughly explained to the team, leaving them all flabbergasted after the hasty explanation that was giving to them.

'Thank you for your hospitality, and I can promise you that we will head out first thing tomorrow morning' Ezra thanked the man as the mages left the museum and followed the directions that Aki had given them as they left to head to the hotel that had been arranged for them.

*Next day*

After walking for over two hours, team Natsu had finally reached the Temple. Due to the age of the temple, many of the walls had deteriorated, making it easier to navigate through the maze, and the group soon reached the relic. Lucy summoned Crux to run a trap test on the vase, making sure there were no traps laid out for them. Crux confirmed it was safe, so Erza went to remove the item while Natsu and Gray stood ready. Everything went according to plan and the relic was successfully obtained and the team made their way out of the temple.

'Well that was easy'. Gray muttered, obviously disappointed in the lack of action during the mission.

'Yeah, I was hoping for at least a chance to kick some butt' Natsu murmured also in disappointment as he trudged along.

'And to think you were worried Natsu' Lucy teased as she admired the vase she was holding, 'Although, this vase is so pretty, I can understand why the museum is willing to pay so much for it…

'**Which is exactly why we'll be taking it from you!'** a voice called from a distance.

'**That's right, if we take that vase, we'll be rich!'** a second voice chimed in.

'**The richest of them all!'** a third voice pitched in.

'Whose there, I demand you show yourselves!' Ezra yelled. 'Re Equip! Lucy, stand back and guard the vase; Natsu, Gray, defend Lucy!' Erza continued to yell as she changed into her fight robes.

'Okay'' Lucy replied, keeping the keys on standby.

'Ha… you think you guys can defeat us!' The first voice shouted again as three figures appeared in front of them. 'I'm the oldest and leader of this gang, my name is Kachi'

The second person jumped up. 'I'm the second oldest, and I'm called Suochi'

'I'm the youngest, Takachi is my name!' the third and final male yelled.

'And together we're the CHI bandits' The three yelled in unison.

'Now hand over that vase and nobody will get hurt' Takachi demanded.

'Like hell we will' Natsu yelled in anger flames were already surrounding him

'Fine, have it your way, Suochi now!' Kachi yelled as he ran towards the group

'Right, Levitate magic' Suochi yelled as he called upon rocks to start floating in the air as Kachi jumped from rock to rock before landing in between Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

What the hell' Natsu yelled as he turned around to face the bandit who was standing between the gang and Lucy, Causing him to the anger grow within him knowing that a potential dangerous man was standing between him and his mate.

'Natsu' Lucy yelled as she turned around to face the bandit, who was standing between the gang and herself.

'Suochi and Takachi; deal with the mages, I'll get the item from this girly' Kachi grimly smiled.

'You bastard! I won't allow you to touch her' Natsu yelled as he ran towards Kachi, his hands a blazed and ready to attack.

'Not so fast Pinkie, Rock wall!' Kachi yelled as he plunged his hands into the ground, causing a huge circular rock wall to form, surrounding him and Lucy, separating them from the others, leaving Lucy to fend for her, as well as causing Natsu to punch the wall instead.

'Shit, Lucy!' Natsu yelled in fury.

'Natsu, focus on getting in there, Gray and I will deal with these two' Erza yelled.

'Thanks you two' Natsu replied as he tried to break the wall down.

*Inside the wall*

'Now then girly, just handover that vase and I promise you won't get hurt, much!' Kachi smiled darkly, slowly walking towards Lucy.

'As if I'll just hand this over!' Lucy retorted as she reached for her keys

'Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!' Lucy shouted as the key began to shine a golden light before suddenly disappearing, leaving Lucy feeling a little dizzy as realization took over. 'My magic isn't working'. Fear began to overtake her, as she looked up to see Kachi walking towards her ready to attack.

'Natsu!'

**And that's it for this chapter; sorry for the cliffhanger of sorts but hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Chapter 4 should be up within a few days. **

**Please feel free to Review, follow and favorite**

**Thank you all**

**-Violet120.**


	4. Fright

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4, thank you heaps for all of your feedback I never expected Little Light to gain this much popularity so fast.**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to the mastermind Hiro Mashima.**

**Anyway onwards with chapter 4.**

*Inside the Rock wall*

'Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!' Lucy shouted, as the key began to shine, but suddenly disappeared, leaving Lucy a little dizzy as realization took over. 'My magic isn't working'. Fear began to overtake her, as she looked up to see Kachi walking towards her.

'Natsu!'

'What's wrong sweetheart, weak already? Haha.. Too bad for you, this battle is just getting starting… Kachi smirked as he began to call small rock shards from the ground. 'Now give me the vase!'

'_Crap, what can I do my magic isn't working, I've only opened Crux's door so why am I so drained, it feels like it's hard to move_, _I feel so helpless without my magic, there's nothing I can do, except somehow protect the vase and wait for Natsu and the others to break through….Wait that's it' _Lucy suddenly regained her confidence as she reached for her waist, grasping her celestial whip. '_Please work' _

'Fleuve d'étoiles' The whip began to glow and extend to its proper form. 'Like I'll ever give this vase to a scum like you and disgrace Fairy Tail' Lucy yelled at the man.

'That's the spirit sweetheart! Shard Rain' Kachi yelled as he sent the shards surrounding him towards Lucy.

'Fleuve d'étoiles' Lucy yelled as she extend the whip, breaking the shards midair, however, the small action left her exhausted and her eyes widened as she noticed that Fleuve d'étoiles beginning to disappear

'No! Why is this happening? Why can't I use my magic?' Lucy spoke to herself as her earlier panic began to overtake her. She wished that she had brought her old whip along, seeing how her magic is disappearing. Lucy, now overcome by the fear of having no magic, was no longer paying attention to her opponent, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

'Haha, I see that a fairy has broken its wing' Kachi chuckled as he watched the mage panic. 'I guess this is going to be easier than I thought' Kachi raised his hands, calling forth rock shards to attack the panicking mage.

'Shard Rain!'

*outside the wall*

'Fire Dragon Iron fist' Natsu yelled as his hand was engulfed by flames, slamming them into the rock wall, creating a small crack. 'Dammit why won't this wall break' The mage yelled in frustration as he punched the rock wall again and again. Natsu's panic rose as his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of screams filled with pain. 'Shit Lucy, please…just please hang on, I'm coming!' Natsu angrily whispered to himself, landing another powerful punch on the large rock wall. The small crack turned into a small hole, firing up the salamander's hopes, but his small victory was shortly broken, upon smelling blood. As soon as the smell hit his nose, Natsu recognized the scent, it was Lucy's and considering the strength, there had to be a lot of it.

'Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist' Natsu roared, shattering the rock wall with one punch. Natsu felt his heart stop as the dust settled. There in front of him, was Kachi holding the vase, smirking to himself as he loomed over a figure…Lucy!. Anger and fear overcame Natsu as he saw his wife lying on the ground covered in deep cuts, and her hands covering her stomach, as if she was hoping to protect her child…their child, but what scared him the most was that she was not moving, Lucy was not moving! Flames began to surround Natsu as his anger towards the man who dared hurt his wife; his mate, grew at a rapid rate.

'How dare you!' Natsu muttered dangerously in a low voice catching Kachi's attention.

'Well well… it seems you managed to break through my wall however you're too late I hav….' Kachi lost his voice as he turned to see who the intruder was, only to come face to face with the enraged Natsu, whose dragon traits were brimming with power, completely surrounded with flames as well as having scales appearing on his face.

'How dare you hurt my mate!' Natsu yelled in an almost beast like voice as he threw himself at the thief, hitting him with strike after strike leaving substantial burns on the man's body, Kachi barely escaping the enraged dragon slayers fists. It wasn't until Kachi was nothing but a bloody pulp, just breathing, that Natsu began to regain himself, his flames dying down and his scales disappearing.

'_Lucy!' _Natsu quickly turned his attention to his wife before rushing to her side, carefully picking her up and placing the unconscious mage into his lap, tears had begun to fall from his eyes at the thought that both Lucy and his unborn child could be gone 'Lucy…Lucy. Please.. wake up Lucy' Natsu began to panic as the mage was not responding and he began to think of the worst .

_It was cold. Very cold, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked around only to see darkness. She couldn't move, as her body was numb._

'_Where…where am I? Dead? But how? ' Lucy silently whispered in confusion as she couldn't recall the events that had led her to this weird dark and cold place, she shivered as she felt the coldness begin to embrace her, suddenly she felt her whole body turn warm. 'Warmth? Is it possible that this is how it feels to go heaven' Lucy pondered, suddenly felling a small drop of water fall onto her left cheek, the mage felt a small amount of strength return to her, as she was able to lift her hand to wipe her cheek, however as soon as she did more water had fallen onto her, Lucy simply stared at the water that was on her hand 'Rain?, hmm why does this all feel so sad, it's like the sky here is crying for me, but why?' Lucy questioned herself._

'_Lucy….'_

'_Huh, a voice? Why does it sound so familiar and sad?'_

'_Lucy please' _

'_There it is again it sounds like Natsu? _

'_Please wake up' _

'_Wake up, what does he mean, am I sleeping? Lucy thought suddenly everything that had occurred came rushing back to her. The mission, retrieving the vase, being separated and the fight with Kachi. As these memories had begun to flood back through her mind the dark world she was in was turning to light as pain also flooded her body. Silent screams had racked through her body as the pain hit forcing her back to reality._

*Lucy POV*

Pain reacted through my entire body as I slowly began to open my eyes, even the simple action proved to be a tough task due to the lack of energy in my body, my vision was blurry but I could faintly make out the unmistakable pink hair that belonged to my dragon slayer, as my eyes focused better I was to make out the worried expression he held as well as the tears that streaked down his face, I knew than that my injuries must be horrible for Natsu to be driven to tears like this.

'Na' I opened my mouth hoping to call his name to reassure him that I'm still here with him, but instead my throat dried up the moment I opened my mouth resulting in barely any sound to come out.

'Na…Na…tsu' I manage to croak out although it was barely I whisper I knew that Natsu's sensitive hearing would hear it, and I inwardly smiled when he suddenly looked up at my face, relief instantly showing on his face

'Lucy' Natsu practically shouted in joy as he hugged me closer to his body 'don't ever scare me like that again Luce' He whispered into my ear. Slowly and painfully I raised my left arm high enough so that it could rest on Natsu's hair instantly catching his attention.

'He..y..i'm..ok..plea..se..stop..crying' I choked out slowly in hopes to reassure my Husband that I was just fine, except I knew I wasn't, I could already feel my body dropping into unconscious and by the way Natsu is staring at me I could tell that he didn't believe me.

'Shh Lucy, stop talking ok just focus on staying awake' Natsu silently whispered grasping my hand and as he carefully shifted my body so that he would be able to access my injuries to figure out which ones were worse than others. As consciousness was leaving me I had begun to worry

'_What about our baby' _without realizing it I had tried to slowly moved my right arm to the small bump onto the small protruding bump on my stomach, Natsu must have noticed my actions cause suddenly my hand was enveloped in warmth as it was covered by his as he carefully slide our hands over my body to the bump.

'Don't worry, Luce, its ok, there's only a few small scratches here nothing serious' He told me as I let a small sign of relief. I know that he told me to stay awake but now that I knew that the baby should be ok, the idea of sleep seemed oddly ideal, just before I closed my eyes I noticed two figures running towards us however sleep overtook me before I could make out who it was.

*Normal Pov* 

'Lucy! Dammit wake up' Natsu yelled at his wife as he noticed her eyes closing, although he knew that she wasn't anywhere near as badly injured as he originally thought he knew that without immediate treatment they could be fatal especially since she can't stay conscious.

'Natsu, what's happened here' Erza yelled as she and Gray ran towards the couple both carrying minor injuries from the battle that had occurred

'Shit, Lucy!' Gray cursed as he saw the injured body of teammate.

'Natsu do you know if Lucy packed the first aid kit' Erza quickly asked as Gray rushed to where Lucy's discarded bag was in hope's to find the kit.

'Yea but she's going to need more than just a basic first aid kit' Natsu stated as he stared at the older women

'I know, I noticed a small hospital back in Florish town, I trust that you can get her there the fastest, however we should wrap her wounds to avoid further blood lost and to insure that Lucy isn't injured any further' the scarlet mage replied in a soft voice knowing from experience that Natsu can be easily angered in situations such as this.

'Right I got the first aid kit, I also brought over a blanket to wrap around her in case you have to go through bushes' Gray puffed as he rejoined the group.

'Right thanks, Gray go gather up the 'Chi Brothers' while Natsu and I treat Lucy' Erza softly spoke to the ice alchemist as he went to deal with the thieves. After seven minutes Natsu and Erza had finished wrapping Lucy's wounds in bandages. Natsu now stood holding his mate who was now wrapped in the blanket.

'Get Lucy, back to town as fast as you can, Gray and I will meet you at the hospital after dealing with these three, Natsu good luck' Erza informed the man who only nodded before taking off in the direction of the small town, fueled with desire to save his wife and unborn child.

*at Hospital*

Natsu sat outside the small room, with his head in his hands trying his best to not think of the worst; it had taken him only an hour to reach the town and only five more minutes to find the hospital. The moment in ran inside the small building he had started demanding immediate assistance, after one of the receptionist saw the state of Lucy she instantly called for nurse's to take Lucy into surgery to check for internal wounds as well as to provide stitches for deep cuts. When Natsu went to follow the people carrying his wife away he was stopped by one of the nurse saying that only patients and employees were allowed to pass through the doors and that he had to wait in the waiting room while Lucy was in surgery.

That was almost three long painstaking hours ago, as each minute continued to tick by Natsu's worry grew. He feared for Lucy's wellbeing and he feared for his child's and he could only blame himself.

'_Dammit, why wasn't I there to help her, why did I let that bastard touch her, I should have never agreed to let her go on this mission, I wouldn't have cared if she was angry at me or even hated me, anything would have been better than having this happen' _Many similar thoughts had crossed Natsu's mind since he was told to wait in the empty room, he felt his body temperature rise as his frustration at allowing this to happen grew, Suddenly he felt a cold gentle touch on his shoulder looking up he noticed Erza standing next to him with one of her armored hands on his shoulder.

'Natsu, calm down, she's going to be ok' Erza spoke in a soft tone

'Yea flamebrain, you should consider controlling your temperature you're melting the seat and that'll be coming out of your share of the reward money and I don't think Lucy going to be all too happy about that' Gray argued in hope's to cheer the idiot up. As Natsu looked over his companion's he quickly noted that they were both lightly panting and sweating showing that they had obviously rushed over here as soon as they had finished the mission.

'Whatever icefreak' Natsu retorted towards the ice mage.

'So I'm guessing you haven't heard anything yet' Erza regretfully butted in knowing that the question had to asked for her and Gray's benefit.

'No not yet and she had been in there for about three and a half hours now' Natsu replied in a low voice as soon as he finished talking however he suddenly lifted his head as he saw a figure approach the small room

'Excuse me, are any of you two males a Mr. Dragneel' A young nurse asked as she entered the small waiting room. Natsu instantly got to his feet as the nurse called his name.

'That's me, is Lucy ok, what about the child' Natsu quickly bombard the poor nurse with questions.

'Mrs. Dragneel procedure has been successful, due to her pregnancy it proved rather difficult to treat some parts of her body, which is why the procedure took a few hours, however she is now resting in her own private room and isn't expected to wake up until another few hours, there is no need to worry about payment we had received a call earlier from the museum stating that they will pay for all fee's, unfortunally due to the late hour we can only allow Mr Dragneel to stay here' The nurse informed the group in a professional matter.

'We understand, thank you for all your help' Erza thanked the Nurse. 'Natsu, Gray and I will head back to the guild to inform them about what's happened' Erza toned changed as she saw the concerned look on Natsu's face.

'But what about the child' Natsu quickly questioned the nurse; Natsu felt concern for the child since the nurse didn't mention anything about the child's wellbeing as she was discussing Lucy's outcome.

'The child?' The nurse questioned raising an eyebrow 'So that means you don't know' the nurse said in a joyful whispered as she stared at the group of mages who all looked confused at her playful tone.

*-Line break-*

* 5 hours later inside the Hospital room*

*Lucy Pov*

I slowly opened my eyes, I instantly notice two things, one that all the pain from before was gone and it was much easier to more and secondly I was in a small unknown room however upon further inspection I came to the conclusion that I was most likely in a hospital room. I slowly pulled my body upwards so that I was now lying against the back of my bed so that I could get a better a look at my new surroundings. I didn't have to look far before I spotted my dragonslayer leaning on my bed, head on arm's sleeping. Smiling softly I placed my left hand in his pink locks ruffling them slightly. Natsu tiredly mumbled as he opened his eyes, lifting his head upwards so that he was making eye contact, I smiled lightly as I saw the relief in his onyx eyes

'Lucy, you awake' Natsu said in a soft tone

'Yea' I smiled back at his as I shuffled to the right side of the bed signaling him to follow. I watch him climb into the bed before carefully wrapping his hands around me so that I was facing his chest and his head was resting on mine, as I stared into his chest I could feel tears begin to form as the feeling of guilt began to grow 'Natsu, I'm sorry, I was stupid, I should have never had asked to go on a mission, not only did I put my life in danger but our child's, I'm sorry' I couldn't hold the tears in anymore as I sobbed into Natsu's harden chest. I barely registered that Natsu's arms had moved and that he was now holding each of my cheeks and facing me.

'Lucy, stop it, please it's my fault, I wasn't there to protect you, I let this happen' Natsu said in sorrow filled voice.

'Natsu, no, none of this is..'

'Enough, please' I winced as he raised his voice, soon he moved his right hand pushing my hair away from my neck to reveal a small tattoo like mark of golden flame circled by a red dragon, the mark Natsu had given me the first time we had spent the night together 'Lucy, this mark is shows that you are mine and that no one else can touch you, but it's also a reminder that you and any family we have' Natsu paused to slowly moved his left hand to my stomach 'that It is my responsibility to protect you no matter what' Natsu finished as he stared at me. My eyes widen in sudden realization, the baby!

'Natsu is the child ok' I quickly asked needing to know only to feel confused as he looked at me with a giddy smile and a raised eyebrow

'The child…oh I guess you wouldn't know' Natsu laughed

'Natsu? What's going on' I cautiously questioned.

'Well for one thing they're perfectly fine and weren't injured' Natsu continued to smile

'They?'

'Yup Lucy your pregnant with twins' Natsu smile couldn't grow any further as he watched his wife's face turn to a look of amazement

'Twins?'

'yea twins' He repeated. At first I just stared at him as I processed this news suddenly I felt a smile equal to the size of my husband appear on my face.

'Twins huh yea that explains why I'm bigger than Bisca ever was haha' I chuckled as Natsu pulled me closer placing a small loving kiss on my lips.

'Yea and I think we should also consider re-planning our extensions' He grinned.

'Yea' I yawned silently 'Hehe gomen I know I've been sleeping all this time but I still feel so tired' I yawned again

'It's ok Luce it is about 3:30am, and yea I starting to feel a bit groggy myself' Natsu grinned at me, I quickly cuddled up against him both of us had smiles planted on our faces as we both let sleep once again overcome us.

End chapter 4

**Whew that took a lot longer to write than I thought it would**

**Haha hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4, sorry if the whole battle scene wasn't anygood**

**Anyway thanks for reading please feel free to rate and review**

**Violet120**


	5. Thoughts

**Whoo already up to chapter 5 yay!**

**Sorry for the wait for this one guy's I got a minor writers block for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but no idea how to. Also my beta had problems with her internet so yea…sorry please forgive me**

**Anyway onto chapter 5 hope you all enjoy.**

Lucy watched the scenery rush by though the small train window while absentmindedly running one of her hands through her Husband's salmon locks as he laid on her lap, despite his earlier grumpiness about how her protruding stomach had begun to take up a small amount of her lap leaving less room for him to lay his head on he was soon enough dead to the world asleep. The expecting mother on the other hand was nowhere near as content as her husband was. Worry was clearly evident on her face as she continued to stare out of the window.

'mmm feels nice'

Lucy was broken from her thoughts as she looked down as her sleeping husband, smiling to herself as she noticed he was merely talking in his sleep…again, although at times like these Natsu's sleep talking is rather cute but when you're trying to sleep and its 3am it's the most annoying thing in the world especially when he begins to fight in his sleep. Lucy gave a small laugh as recent memories of hitting Natsu with her pillow at night just to try and shut the dragonslayer up began to flood her mind, in fear of waking the man up; she tried to smother her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand, which was a mistake. Upon seeing her hand covered in bandages Lucy was instantly reminded of her current problem, her magic.

After the accident that had occurred while fighting with the 'CHI brother's' Lucy had remained hospitalized for a total of four days mainly to insure that there was definably no problems with her babies, She was released just this morning and her and Natsu caught the first train heading to Magnolia. The only problem with all this is that during the last four days she hadn't mentioned a word to Natsu about how her magic stopped working. Truthfully she was scared, her magic basically diminished to the point where even Fleuve d'étoiles failed her, she also feared telling anyone about what really happened behind the rock wall because she felt ashamed in herself in the midst of battle she had frozen in fear leaving herself to any attack, it was her own fault that both her life and the twins lives where put in that kind of danger she was just glad that no one had asked her about what really happened everyone just believe that Kachi obtained the upper hand over her, among all of these feelings she was also confused as to how her magic disappeared mainly because a mages magic is basically their life essence if they run out of magic than said mage either dies or is overcome by exhausted but none of these factors had happened when her magic disappeared during the fight.

'_Attention Customer's we will soon be arriving at Magnolia station, for those disembarking please be sure to gather all belongs and please be careful when leaving. Thank you for riding with us today' _

Lucy signed to herself as she watched the Lacrima floated down the train aisle playing the pre-recorded message, Before looking down at her sleeping husband.

'Natsu we're almost home c'mon wake up' the celestial mage said as she began to poke the dragon slayers face

'Luce..five more minutes' Natsu grumbled as he turned over so that he was facing her stomach

'Natsu you idiot we don't have five minutes' Lucy retorted in minor annoyance as the train was now preparing to stop.

'But I'll get sick if I get up'

Taking a deep sign Lucy sternly looked at her childish husband

'Fine looks like we're doing this the hard way'

'Wha…Lucy wai' Natsu didn't even get time to finished before he fell to the ground in result from his wife abruptly standing up without warning. 'Lucy that was crue..uhhhhh' Again the poor salmon haired male was interrupted this time from his deadly motion sickness.

'Honestly Natsu you're a grown man and soon to be father' Lucy rolled her eyes as she helped the dragon slayer up from the floor.

'But Luccccy, I can't help it' Natsu mumbled as the train came to a complete stop at the station, allowing the couple to leave the carriage

'Ahh still ground, I swear I'll never get on another train'

'That's something I never heard before' the blonde retorted with sarcasm evident in her voice before looking up at the sky as her previous thoughts returned to her, an action that did not go unnoticed by her husband who watch her cautiously.

'Soo Luce do you wanna head to the guild'

'Hmmm? Ummm I would rather go home, you can go though' Lucy absentmindedly replied hoping that it covered the fear in her voice. '_there's no way I can go to the guild now, not after I failed them, if they find out that I froze and let fear overcome me during a fight, they'll probably all hate me especially since I was endangering my children's lives' These_ kind of thoughts were continuously plaguing her mind and although she did her best to hide them, the worry was beginning to show in her expressions and behavior.

'Nah it's no fun without you there..i know lets go for a walk' Natsu replied as he showed one of his prized grins

'Natsu I'm rather tired and would rather go home' the blonde whispered as she looked down her feet

'Wrong answer lets go'

'Wahh wait..Natsuu!' Lucy yelled as her husband grabbed her wrist as he marched off in random direction effectively dragging her behind him.

*****_LINE BREAK_*****

Natsu POV

Something was wrong with Lucy, I could tell that something was upsetting her but I didn't know what, the fact that she's keeping it to herself is what scares me the most, over the years I've noticed that when Luce hides her feelings she is most likely belittling herself or thinking others will think badly of her. It pains me knowing that she is doing this; Lucy has been like this since that first night at the hospital. That's how I know that this has something to do with what happened between that fight she had with that bastard Kachi, but what? At first I thought that maybe it was because of how badly injured she was during the battle but after thinking it through more I realized that worst things have happened so it must be something else.

'Natsu where are we going' I heard my celestial mage call out to me as I continued to pull us along through the streets of Magnolia.

'You'll know soon enough' I shouted back as we reach a large park, I noticed her eyes widen in realization as we soon entered through a hidden pathway of bushes revealing the small grotto that we used to use as our own getaway. As we stopped I reluctantly let go off her hand as I turned so my back was to her.

'Natsu? What are we doing here' she questioned me.

'Lucy be honest with me, what is wrong ever since the incident you've been spacy and you have constantly been looking worried' I turned around to look her in the eyes only to see them full of shock and fear.

'I…ummm…er…I don't know what you mean' Lucy replied in a hesitant obviously fake voice as she waved her hand.

'Lucy!' I regrettably raise my voice knowing that it was the only way to let her know I was serious. Lucy stopped moving her hand and looked back down at the ground.

'It stopped and I froze' she mumble as her shoulders began to shake.

Crap she was crying, but I had to continue, for the both of us, I need to know and she needs to get this off her chest. Taking in a deep breath I continued.

'What do you mean' I whispered hoping to calm her, however she only looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

'My magic stopped working, IT STOPPED WORKING I couldn't summon anyone I could even use Fleuve d'étoiles! I panic and did the worst thing I FROZE UP, I didn't move I let fear overcome me and froze, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE, I left myself valuable, I risked the lives of our children, I'm a disgrace, I let everyone down, I'm just weak and pathetic, I deserve to be hurt like this.' By now Lucy had crumpled to the ground on her knees with both hands covering her face.

'Lucy stop' I yelled before kneeling in front of her and removing her hands from her teary face so that I could place one hand one either side of her face so that I was looking directly into her eyes. 'Listen to me, YOU are NOT WEAK, you did not deserve any of these injuries' I sternly said as I gently moved my right thumb to trace a small cut on her cheek before continuing 'You are definably not pathetic and no one will look at you any differently because of this, your magic stopped working and you panic, heck if I suddenly couldn't use my magic I'll probably freak out too' I smiled at her hoping to cheer her up.

'Natsu….' Lucy whispered as she stared at me, I slowly leaned in so that our foreheads were touching.

'Lucy remember no matter what happens I'll always be there for you ok, so please if something is wrong just tell me'

'Natsu. Thank you so much' Lucy whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around my back, I kissed her lightly on the forehead before standing up making sure she was coming with me.

'Anytime Luce' I smiled at her.

**-LINE-Breaker-**

Lucy POV

I felt relief flood through my body from Natsu's words, I realized how stupid I was for thinking that the guild would hate me, I guess my hormones are starting to take control of my emotions I mean I did just basically have a mental breakdown, but although I was feeling better something still worried me

'Natsu I'm still worried about my magic, I still can't feel it which is weird because I'm not exhausted or dead and yet my magic is…gone and I'm kind of scared' I admitted as I looked him in the eyes hoping to find some reassurance.

'Don't worry Lucy I'm sure everything is going to be ok, hmmm I know we can go see the old hag'

'the old hag? Wait do you mean Porlyusica?' I questioned

'Yup, she'll definably know something' Natsu replied grinning at me as we walked towards the exit of the small grotto. Although my major problems were solved there was still one small problem left.

'Ummm Natsu, do you think it'll be ok if we get something to eat first' I questioned letting out a small giggle at the face my husband was giving me.

'Eh? Sure I guess heh never thought you to be one to prioritize food' He teased

'Well sorry it's not like I'm pregnant or anything' I replied using a monotone voice as I stared at him

'Good point, I guess we'll get some early lunch than go see the old hag, so what do you feel like eating, I definably in the mood for some fire chicken'

'hmmm Spicy burgers' I immediately answered as we left the grotto.

'Ummm, Lucy you feeling ok?, you always told me how you hate spicy food that and Burgers?' My dragon slayer replied with a perplexed look on his face.

'Perfectly fine, I just suddenly feel like spicy burgers, hmmmm cravings maybe' I continued walking with a giddy smile as I slowly rubbed my protruding stomach.

'Cravings? Great as long as it's not mood swings cause im totally looking forward to that' The male retorted in an angered sarcastic tone 'so spicy burgers than?'

'Yup spicy burgers' I laughed 'than we can go see Porlyusica' I continued as I embrace one of his hands as we walked down the streets of Magnolia.

-Break-

**YAY chapter 5 is done, finally. Don't know why but I have had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Well hope it's still good. **

**Hmmm Lucy seemed to cheer up awfully fast, wonder why hehehehe by the looks of it Natsu the mood swings may have already started. **

**Anyway please Favorite, Review and follow**

**Until Chap 6**

**Just a quick question for you guys **

**Would you rather have chapters up faster but without the best grammar or wait a small while for a chapter that has all grammar corrected.**

**Thank you**

**Violet120- **


	6. Little talks

**Hey everyone im back with chapter 6 of little light yay-**

**So an you may or may not know last chapter I asked whether or not if you guys want to wait for the edited version and most said no, soo this chapter has not been edited, I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Another quick note I have entered the dangerous part of UNI exam and assignment weeks so yea…im actually writing this out of procastination….at 12am**

**Enjoy reading**

**-/)*(\-**

It was afternoon by the time that Natsu and Lucy had reach Porlysusica's small hut on the outskirts of Magnolia.

'Oi old hag are you home' Natsu yelled the moment they arrived at the hut's door

'What do you filthy humans want, can't you tell that im busy' Porlyusica retorted in an angry manner as she opened her door obviously annoyed at not only the two's presence but as well as the rude remarks.

'Who do you think your calli..' The fire user had started before a soft hand landed on his mouth

'Hahaha sorry Porlyusica' Lucy quickly intervene sending a glare towards her husband, she slowly removed her hand before turning her attention back to the older women, feeling a little bit intimidated by the look she was receiving she continued 'Umm on my last mission I had trouble with my magic and we thought that it may be best to talk to you about it' The blonde finish she, could feel the healer's gaze looking up and down her body.

'I see that the rumors about you being pregnant are true, fine I'll put up with you human's for a short while, however' Porlyusica paused sending a glare towards Natsu 'only the girl may enter'

'What do you mean only Lucy can enter you stupid old hag' Natsu yelled obviously unhappy of the idea of having to wait outside.

'it's bad enough I have two humans outside my house, it'll be even worse to have two in my house, now if you want my help then you stay outside boy' The healer retort angrily towards to fire mage who glared back at her.

'Natsu' hearing his name the pink hair mage quickly turned to blonde who greeted him with a calming gaze as she placed her arm on his shoulder, taking a deep breath Natsu turned his attention back to the healer

'Fine we accept, I'll wait outside' Natsu signed in a defeated voice, he soon felt Lucy's arms enveloped him.

'Don't worry everything will be fine and it's not like im not going to tell you everything' Lucy whispered into her husband's ears before breaking the embrace.

'Yea I know, I trust you to tell me, I just don't like that I can't be next you' Natsu whispered back as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before she left to follow the healer into the small hut.

-/)*(\-

*inside the hut*

Once inside Lucy quickly began to take in her surrounding since due to the women's nature this is the first time she has been inside the hut without an emergency taking place, the mage was taken back in awe as she saw shelves lined with many different potions.

'Stop standing there wasting my time girly and tell me exactly what you meant by having trouble with your magic' Porlyusica snapped slightly irritated with having the girl within her house. Shocked at the unwelcoming tone Lucy quickly tensed before relaxing as she began to tell the older women the details of her mission from when her magic stopped working to waking up in hospital once she had finished her story she glanced upwards seeing that Porlyusica was staring at her with a thoughtful gaze.

'So you're saying that your magic completely drained leaving you feeling feint?'

'yes'

'And at the hospital the nurse said you were having twins'

'ummm yea but umm how does that relate to…' Lucy immediately stopped once she noticed the annoyance sweep over the healer's face.

'I seriously can't believe that I was bothered by humans for such a stupid reason' the lady grumbled as she walked towards a shelf pulling out a small blue vial before turning back towards the expecting mother

'Listen the reason why you can't use magic is because it is currently dividing' Porlyusica continued as she reached for another vial.

'Eh' Lucy let out in confusion. Sighing at the girl's lack of knowledge Porlyusica continued

'Both you and that dragon boy are powerful mages not to mention that dragon slaying is already a powerful magic, therefore it seems that your children will inherit some form of magic related to your abilities, however to do this part of your magic is being absorb by the infants which can be dangerous for the body. therefore to avoid total depletion of your magic you have subconsciously blocked it from surfacing thus making it seem like you have no magic at all' Porlyusica finished her explanation as she was combining several potions together. While Lucy was just standing there in shock as she tried processing this new information

'So you mean, that it's because im pregnant with twins and that because Natsu and I both possess strong magic abilities, it's possible that the twins will also inherit our magic which leads them to be absorbing my magic' Lucy slowly stated as if she was still trying to obtain the information herself.

'Simply put yes, now here' Porlyusica replied as she handed Lucy a vial containing a clear liquid.

'Eh what is this for' Lucy asked as she examined the item.

'It's a medicine, due to your condition, the infants growing inside may accidently absorb more magic than you can offer which will put you in a critical condition if by any chance this is to happen make sure to drink this and it'll restore your magic' Porlyusica replied 'Now if there is nothing else please leave' Porlyusica replied as pointed to her front door.

'Thank you for your help' Lucy thanked while bowing before leaving the hut. Once outside the blonde gave a short giggled as she saw her husband lying on the ground playing with a small fire in an attempt to keep himself amused. Upon hearing the laugh Natsu immediately bolted upright and let out a small breath of relief as he noted how his wife was calm meaning nothing was extremely wrong.

'So im guessing everything is alright?' He asked as he stood up.

'Yes and no' Lucy shrugged as she walked towards him.

'Yes and no?' Natsu crooked his head in minor confusion at the answer his wife provide him.

'Yea c'mon lets head to the guild I'll explained as we walk' Lucy giggled. Natsu nodded as he reaches out grasping Lucy's hand as the couple began to walk back towards Magnolia.

-line-/)*(\-break-

*At Magnolia*

It was late afternoon by the time Lucy and Natsu had arrived in within the bustling streets of Magnolia, once they reached town the young couple began to walk towards the guild. While they were walking Lucy had explained everything that Porlyusica had told her about her magic as well as the medicine she was provided with. The fact that Lucy could be put in danger at any minute due to lack of magic honestly scared Natsu and since she told him, he had wanted to get to the guild as soon as possible so that he can subtly spread the word so no matter where Lucy is as long as she's with another guild member she should be safe.

'Ah Natsu, Lucy' a soft voice call quickly catching the couple attention as they quickly turned towards the source of the person calling to them already knowing who it was before they saw her

'Hey Lissana' Natsu enthusiastic called to his longtime friend who walked over to the couple.

'Hey guys so glad to see that you two are back. Everyone has been so worried since Erza and Gray conveyed what happened on the mission, oh yea' Lissana stated before grabbing both of Lucy's hands with her 'Congratulations on twins Lucy' She smile

'Ah thanks Lissana' the stellar mage smiled back.

'Hey, Lissana what are you doing anyway I mean it's early for you to be heading home' Natsu questioned as he place both his hands behind his head

'Oh well Mira-nee and I have been busy today since Elfman and Evergreen's wedding is only two week away and I accidently skipped lunch so I thought it'll be nice to eat at the new café that just opened last month, hmmm hey Natsu mind if I steal Lucy for a bit been a while since we had some time to talk' Lissana offered.

'Ahh you don't mean 'Latte Café'?' Lucy cheerfully questioned upon seeing the takeover mage nod Lucy's excitement grew 'Yes I would love to join you I've been wanting to go there since it opened' The blonde quickly grabbed Lissana's hand before dragging her off to the café 'ne Natsu I'll meet you back at the guild' She quickly yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

'Hey wha…what the hell Luce you just ate….' Natsu signed as he just realized his wife had ditch him…for food, smiling to himself '_So this is how it feels to be ditched for food' _ Natsu thought to himself as he continued towards the guild. '_Well at least I can now tell the guild about Lucy's magic problem without her knowing'._

-LINE /)*(\Break-

*at Latte Café*

'So how's it going with the wedding planning' Lucy asked as she bit into a chip covered in hot sauce.

'Hmm it's been hectic Evergreen is one of the hardest to please people out there, say Lucy since when did you like spicy food' Lissana question as she watched the stellar mage eat her chips.

'Seems like you and Mira are having a hard time huh, I don't really know lately I've been feeling like spicy food'

'Oh no Natsu's taste in food must be contagious soon you'll be eating fire'.

At her comment both of the girls couldn't help but break into laughter.

'Haha I guess that could be it, but nah I think it's due to these two' Lucy gestured to her growing stomach.

'Hmm yea that does seem more logical, it must be nice being married and having kids, seems like everyone is moving on' Lissana stated as she rested her head in her hand looking over towards a small playground located near the café.

'Yea but it is also scary' Lucy mentioned capturing the white haired attention 'I mean I don't know whether I'll be a good parent or not and it's not like I have my own experience with parents to back me up, at least Natsu has some experience with Happy'

'I guess so but you do know you have the whole guild to back you up as well as Bisca and Al' Lissana replied as she took a small bite from her food before thinking for a bit 'Truthfully I am a bit jealous of you and Natsu, not because of our childhood history but because you two always looks so happy and content together, going out, getting married and starting a family, it's something I always wanted to do with someone special' Lissana stated in a voice barely above a whisper, before taking a slow sip from her straw. Lucy just sat there not knowing what to say, over the years her and Lissana had become close friends to the extent of going on missions together, even after knowing of her and Natsu's pass she never felt any resentment towards her and continued to enjoy being her friend, so hearing this did come as I minor shock to her and at first she didn't know what to say, that is until she remember something Mira had told her a while back, smiling at this memory Lucy looked back to her friend who was still drinking.

'What about Laxus' Lucy voiced in a teasing voice and couldn't help but laugh as Lissana basically gagged on her drink in embarrassment.

'Wha…uum…What about him' Lissana managed to squeak out as she gather her composer

'Well you liiiiikkke Him don't cha' Lucy continued to tease as she mimic happy as Lissana's face continued to redden from embarrassment.

'Wh..how..I mean it's' Lissana signed in defeat 'It's just a small crush ok….how did you know I haven't told anyone except Mira-n…..ahhh Mira-nee' Lissana placed her head on the table as she realized her own stupidity in telling her sister the match maker of Fairy Tail about her crush 'Who else knows?'

'Just Levy, don't worry about it I won't tell anyone but it seems like you have a thing for dragonslayers hmm' Lucy continued to tease.

'Oh Shut up' Lissana retorted in a defeated voice causing Lucy to laugh.

'Ha-ha well since we're finished let head back to the guild hmm' Lucy slowly stood up.

Both the girls paid for their portions of Lunch before leaving and heading towards the guild.

-Line /)*(\-

*at guild*

LUCY POV

As usual the guild was trashed due to the many brawls that had broken out throughout the day. Lucy signed as she noticed that her Husband was already taking part in a fight with Gray and Gajeel. After parting ways with Lissana who headed towards Mira, Elfman, Evergreen and master to continue with the wedding plans, Lucy decided to head to the small infirmary located within the guild. During the walk back with Lissana she had noticed that her feet were beginning to hurt really badly. Once she entered the room she sat on one of the beds provided and lifted up her left foot, her eyes widen as she saw how swollen it was, sure she knew that when pregnant your feet begin to swell but she thought it was much later within the pregnancy. Signing to herself Lucy had begun to massage her foot signing in the minor relief it provided.

'Lucy?' The mage looked up in minor surprised only to see Natsu standing at the doorway with a worried look, _'Really he has become much more protective of me since the incident'_

'Hey' I muttered knowing that there wasn't really much to say as I continued to focus on my foot.

'What are you doing in here, you ok?' Natsu question a bit concerned over the fact that she was in the infirmary.

'Yea I'm fine it just seems my feet have swollen' I replied getting slightly annoyed with my failing attempt to massage my foot to relieve the pain. I noticed that Natsu had moved and was now sitting in front of me.

'Here let me help' He offered as he removed my hands from my foot only to replace them with his, I could feel him adding heat to his fingertips as he applied pressure onto my foot. I couldn't help but let a small moan out as the relief washed over me from his touch. Suddenly I felt Natsu place his hand on my stomach before moving upwards capturing me lips in a gentle kiss.

'What was that for' I asked as I stared into his eyes.

'To remind you how much I love you' He replied showing off his prized grin, I blushed before ruining the moment by letting out a small yawn, causing him to laugh.

'Hey don't laugh at me, you know how tiring it is being pregnant' I said in a mock angry tone.

'Than sleep, don't worry I'll stay here, heh been a while since we had a sleepover at the guild' Natsu replied as he kissed me again on the forehead before returning to massage my right foot

'Yea it has hasn't it' I replied as I let my tiredness overcome me as I slowly moved so I was laying on the mattress, with the combination of the long day and Natsu's heated massage I soon felt sleep quickly overcome me.

_-_Line Break_

**Whooo yay chapter 6 is finished, that took a lot longer than I expected.**

**Anyway i really wanted to include that Lucy and Lissana scene since I have nothing against Lissana and don't really see why so many people hate her or make the whole Lucy and Lissana hate each other so yea thought it'll be nice to have a good friendship going on within this chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this one sorry that I was late; just have had a lot of uni to do.**

**Until Chap 7 thank you for reading.**


	7. Party

**Hey guys sorry for the wait for this chapter, been really busy with uni work, as well as having a minor writers block with this one chapter. It rather amusing the amount of times the setting has change while I was trying to figure this one out hahaha well anyway without further ado here is**

**Little light chapter 7**

**-/)*(\-**

They were screwed it's as simple as that.

Natsu leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, as a mixture of worry, panic, stress but most importantly fear washed over him.

They were late, beyond late.

Elfman and Evergreen were gonna kill them with the guild picking at their remains, he just knew it.

Their wedding was today. Lucy, Happy and himself, were meant to be there over an hour ago, especially Lucy since she was meant to be helping Mira and Lissana with keeping the bride and groom calm before the ceremony starts. But here they were still at home, with Lucy being held captive by the bathroom, in which she had locked the freaking door which is why he's standing outside the room and not in there with her as she empties her stomach. He cringed each time he heard her, wishing so badly that she didn't lock him out.

"Natsu? Is Lucy any better" Happy asked as he floated into the room clearly concerned about being late as well. Natsu turned his head slightly allowing him to focus his gaze on the bathroom door, sighing he looked back towards the blue exceed.

"I don't think so happy." The pinkette stated before letting out a sigh of defeat "I think it would be best if me and Luce skip the ceremony and meet everyone at the after party" He finished. Hearing this Happy's eyes widened as he brought his paws to his mouth.

"but Elfman and Evergreen…especially Evergreen will kill you two for skipping and not to mention Mira" Happy wailed in distress before making eye contact with the young man noting the seriousness within his gaze.

"I know Happy, but in this situation it seems like the best idea, hopefully Lucy will be better by the after party." Natsu's voice turned quieter as he turned his attention back towards the door that seemed to be taunting him so much lately. "Besides if you tell Lissana or Erza the situation I'm pretty sure they can vouch for us and calm Mira and Evergreen down, can I count on you buddy" he finished trying to pull off his signature smile in hopes of convincing the exceed to fly to hell itself for him and Lucy.

"aye sir" Happy whined knowing how worried Natsu currently was about his wife even if he's trying to hide it.

"Thank's buddy" The slayer let out a breath of relief as he watched he friend fly out of the house towards the Chapel where the wedding was being held. Before turning his attention back to the accursed door.

'_And to think today had started so well' _He thought to himself, thinking back to the earlier events.

**Flashback**

Natsu POV

"_Lucy, if you don't hurry, we're gonna be late" I called in an amused voice as I fidgeted with the tie on the tux, 'honestly why do girls always take so long to change' I had thought to myself._

"_Shut up Natsu, you know how hard it is putting a dress on with a swollen stomach" an angry replied came from the room. In a normal situation I would have been hurt at the Lucy's sudden harsh words but over the last week I had quickly taken noticed how her mood swings are starting to take place and most the time she didn't mean to be angry or mad, so far he had been dealing with this pretty well, so far._

"_Oi Happy are you ready" I hollered down the hallway_

"_Aye sir" Happy replied as he flew into the room wearing a small tuxedo, specially made for him with small slits at the back for his wings. Just as the exceed had flown into the room. Lucy had walked out from the bathroom wearing a violet dress that showed off both her breast and protruding stomach. While admiring the way the dress had looked on her, I had quickly noticed the frown on her face._

"_Luce? Are you ok?" _

"_yea, I just feel a bit off, that's all, nothing to be too concerned about" Lucy replied as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. _

"_Ok if you say so than" I replied not quite believing her but decided to leave it for now "Well if that's all then let's get going to the wedding" I cheered as well all headed towards the front door_

"_Aye!" Happy enthusiastically chirped flying outside_

"_Yea…no" Lucy started off cheering before abruptly stopping in her tracks. Concerned I turn around to see why she had stopped and stated 'no' I was shocked to notice that her face had completely paled and her eyes had grown wide._

"_Luce?" I questioned just before she quickly turned around and made a beeline for the bedroom bathroom. I ran after her immediately understanding what was happening. I had entered the bathroom just as breakfast had exited her stomach; I unconsciously cringed at the smell as I walked towards her placing my hand on her back as I gently rubbed her back._

"_I thought I was over this" she groaned as I helped her stand back up. I watched her as she grabbed the cup that she now left in the bathroom and filled it with water rinsing the putrid taste from her mouth. I watched her silently already knowing how she disliked me seeing her in this condition._

"_C'mon we should probably get going" I suggested after a minute of silence grabbing her hand_

"_yea"_

_We had just left the bathroom when I suddenly felt her hand jerk from mine before she had ran back into the bathroom locking the door. Seconds afterwards I could hear her emptying her stomach once more._

End Flashback

Normal POV

That was around two hours ago and it was now midafternoon.

Sighing to himself as he remembers the earlier events leading to the current situation, Natsu turned his attention back his current enemy the locked bathroom door.

"Lucy, Happy's gone to the wedding to let the others know that we won't be at the ceremony" Natsu informed the blonde through the door.

"What Natsu why would you…*blah*..do that, we can still..*urg* make it" Lucy whine from the bathroom as she was interrupted by her stomach.

"Lucy do you seriously think you're well enough to go to the wedding when you can even form and uninterrupted sentenced…and can you please let me in"

"….." Silence

"Lucy? Are you ok"

"…yea I know, I think it's over just give me a minute ok" She replied in a low voice

"ok" Natsu replied as he moved to sit on the bed with his feet touching the floor as he listened to his wife rummaging around the bathroom before hearing the lock.

*Click*

Lucy slowly walked towards her husband before placing her head on his shoulder in which he responded by bringing his arm to his rest on the back of her head.

"I'm sick of being sick" She whispered leaning into her husband more. "You sure you don't want to go by yourself" She asked causing Natsu to pull back so that they were making eye contact.

"Luce do you seriously think I would leave you alone like this" He stated in a serious tone.

"but as soon as we get to the after party Erza will be sure to make you pay for skipping the ceremony"

"Yea well, I would much rather face Erza than leave you alone like this" Natsu grinned at her "Besides we have Happy to explain as to why we didn't attend"

"hmmm thank you" Lucy replied as she snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Hey it's my job to protect and take care of you" The Natsu smiled down at her only to notice that the expecting Celestial mage had dozed off. Slowly easing her onto the bed, Natsu smiled as he left the bedroom to grab some food from the kitchen knowing that when he wakes her up to get ready for the after party she would probably be starving.

*Time skip at the after party*

Natsu and Lucy were both standing outside of the guild hall where the Wedding's after party was being held. Both of the mages were hesitant to enter the guild for they did just skip the wedding off two very close friends granted they had a good reason for it, but that didn't mean they still feared the wrath of the bride or Mira and Erza. Lucy took a deep breath as she felt the crisp winter breeze blow past them.

"Well might as well face the inevitable" the blonde muttered as she opened the guild doors gasping in amazement as Mira and Lissana had once again worked their decorative skills as the guild had been transformed into an amazing party room. The tables had been rearranging so that they were lined along the walls of the guild each with a beautiful silk cloth laid on top with dyed green roses mixed with white ones were laid out as centerpieces. Green and White ribbons were wrapped around poles and the railings of the staircases the whole guild hall was decorated.

"Wow, Mira and Lissana has really outdone themselves" She gasped.

"Yea it looks…oh shit" Natsu cursed in panic tone as a chair flew straight past him.

"NATSU, LUCY HOW DARE YOU SKIP OUT" Evergreen yelled as she strolled angrily towards the couple with Elfman, Mira, Lissana and Erza not far behind.

"Skipping is not man" Elfman stated in a less angered voice.

"Lucy you were meant to help us get everything set up" Mira joined in a disappointed voice

"And Lucy why aren't you wearing the dress we all agreed on?" Lissana added.

"Natsu, Lucy their better be a reasonable explanation for this" Erza mentioned as she eyed the two.

'_What the hell I thought happy said he was going to tell them why we won't be coming till now' _Natsu thought as he scanned the room filled of the members who were now focusing their attention on the late couple all awaiting their explanation, he quickly spotted Happy who was standing next to Charle and Wendy looking apologetic _'annnd he got distracted, figures' _He thought before turning his attention back to his angered guild mates.

"umm well you see" He started as he brought his hand up rubbing the back of his head as he was at a loss for words not knowing if it was really the best to tell everyone why they were late since it may not be information Lucy didn't want to know and he rather face the angered guild than a pissed off pregnant Lucy.

"Gomenasai, Minna, it's my fault that we were late, my morning sickness was not its best today, we were all ready to go at the right time and I was also in the special violet dress that matched yours, heh we just got out of the door when my sickness showed its ugly face so..umm..yea long story short I was kind of stuck in a bathroom for a couple of hours and ruined the dress, and Natsu didn't want to leave me alone so he stayed with me, sorry" Lucy let out a shy laugh as she trailed off from the explanation.

"That's not an expectable reason to skip your own Nakama's wedding ceremony" Evergreen accused clearly pissed at the current situation. Knowing that the chances of this ending badly were pretty high both Natsu and Lucy turned their gazes to Lissana signaling to her to help them out knowing that she was currently the most reasonable one out of the lot, thankfully Lissana noticed this.

" Ummm Ever-san would you had rather Natsu and Lucy come to the ceremony and risk them interrupting the it to..ummm…. be sick or have them skip like they did, so that they didn't disturb it" Lissana tried to reason with the angered women, hearing this Evergreen took a deep breath.

"fine I suppose it was better that you two stayed away" the Brunette signed in defeat.

"That is a very manly reason" Elfman mentioned.

"Oh Lucy I'm sorry for accusing you of skipping without hearing your reasoning" Erza responded.

"I guess all in forgiven, but why didn't you let us know?" Mira questioned.

"Well I asked Happy to tell you guys but her apparently got distracted" Natsu bluntly stated as he gestured to Happy and Charle causing the small group to laugh.

"Hey all right you brats. Today has been a long and joyous one and for all of our guild members and in celebration a feast has been prepared" Master Makarov bellowed to all those present within the guild from up top the staircase railing, causing the Guild hall to erupt into cheers as everyone disperse and headed to their designated tables. As they were heading to their table Lucy quickly grabbed Lissana's wrist.

"Thank you" She mouthed to the takeover mage

"No problem" Lissana silently replied smiling at the celestial mage before they parted ways.

After everyone had eaten their fill of the feast and the toast to the nearly weds were made, it was time for Elfman and Evergreen to have their first dance as Husband and Wife, after the first song was over other couples within Fairy Tail had joined such as Bisca and Alzack, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, Levy and a reluctant Gajeel also joined in causing Jet and Droy to cry on the sidelines, after much convincing and begging Cana had agreed to a father daughter dance with Gildarts, Wendy and Romeo had also joined in the dancing both nervously blushing, while Happy and Charle danced next to them. Lucy watched as everyone dance so cutely together wishing that her feet weren't killing her otherwise she would had dragged Natsu to join in with the dancing although even if her feet weren't hurting she figured that her pregnant belly would still cause a problem with dancing. Looking around she quickly noticed Lissana staring nervously at Laxus, smiling to herself as she revised one of the many plans her and Mira had thought of. Getting up off her chair she walked over to the white haired girl.

"Neh Lissana why aren't you dancing?" She innocently asked.

"Oh umm I would love to but I don't really have a partner" Lissana smiled in reply.

"Eh! hmmm what about Laxus?"

"Wha…what about him." Lissana blushed at the name.

"Stop being so nervous and ask him." Lucy suggested in a stern voice.

"I can't just do that."

"Sure you can you just need a little push." Lucy smiled as she gently pushed Lissana causing her to directly bump into the Lighting slayer.

"Ah, Im so sorry Laxus I didn't mean to" Lissana panicked at the sudden close contact.

"it's fine Lissana, why are you so jumpy." Laxus retorted.

"Ahh well umm no reason" She replied before looking back at Lucy who was using hand gestures to encourage her onwards. "umm actually there is something, ummm would you mind sharing a dance since its kinda a wedding party and ummm it's my brother's party and Evergreen sees you as a brother so it why not join in" She stuttered out nervously while blushing profusely. At first Laxus was shocked at the sudden question before smirking.

"Sure why not" He answered as he grabbed the stunned girl and led her out to the floor. As she watched this Lucy felt overjoyed as the two walked hand in hand to start dancing, before she felt someone suddenly embrace her.

"I saw what you did there, im so proud of you, you have learnt well." Mira chirped as she let go of Lucy.

"haha well it's just a little bit of revenge for all the matchmaking hell that you two put me through with Natsu" The blonde laughed, before sitting down at the nearest table with Mira joining her as they started a conversation however after a few minutes they were interrupted by Freed who seemed rather nervous.

"Mira, as it would seem both Evergreen and now Laxus have been stolen by you fellow siblings so maybe I could try stealing you for a dance" He nervously asked the older shocked mage who quickly looked at Lucy who was equally shocked, before smiling.

"I would love to" Mira smiled as she took the hand that was offered to her sending a small excited smile back at the celestial mage.

'_Wow this wedding party has practically killed two birds with one stone'_ Lucy thought to herself as she began to feel a bit drowsy as the slow music continued creating a calm aura with everyone dancing to the music, however peace never last, soon enough one of the members accidently bumped into another and so the traditional all out guild brawl had started, however Lucy didn't really seem to noticed as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

It was a good two hours before Lucy awoke, immediately realizing that she was no longer at the table in the guild but instead being carried by two strong familiar arms, smiling to herself she leaned into the embrace more.

"Oh Lucy, sorry did I wake you" Natsu whispered as he continued walking towards their small home

"No, it's fine" she sleepily replied before she felt I small cold drop on her nose "oh! Wow, it's snowing" Lucy stated as she looked up towards the sky watching the small flakes of snow drop.

"hmm so it is" Natsu replied.

"hmmm spring is only five weeks away" Lucy smiled as she watched the snow fall "that means that I'll be due in late spring" She continued smiling in excitement.

"Yea, it seems the months are flying by" Natsu grinned down at her.

"mmhhh only four more months, I can't wait" She yawned as she snuggled into the embrace before drifting into a soft slumber. Noticing that his wife was once again asleep Natsu smiled as he leaned down placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Yea only four more months" he whispered softly as he continued walking home

-/)*(\-

**Wahh finally finished this chapter. So happy took me ages to finish, I just found it so hard to write.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**I'm kinda finding it rather hard to focus on anyone else than Natsu and Lucy at the moment since their main focus of this story but I'll try to involve the others more.**

**Also sorry for any OOC, I'm not to sure how im doing on keeping everyone in character right now.**

**Well until next chapter **

**Violet120-**

**Please Review, favorite and follow-**


	8. Author note mini chapter

**Hey guys Violet120 here, unfortunally Uni has been really difficult lately so it may be a small while before I update the story. So to make it up to you guys I've quickly wrote this side chapter. It's a part that I had wanted to include in a different chapter but didn't have room. **

**Just to avoid confusion at this point of time Lucy is currently starting her 6****th**** month.**

**Please enjoy this mini chapter**

**_/)*(\_**

It was late afternoon in magnolia the sun set over the snow that had fallen the night before creating a white blanket over the town. Within the town a young man and a flying blue cat that were running excitedly towards a large guild building could be seen.

"Hey Everyone I'm back" Natsu yelled excitedly as he slammed the guild doors open scanning the guild in hopes of spotting his wife, however quickly realizing that she wasn't within the guild hall.

'_she isn't here, I wonder where she is' _ Natsu thought in disappointment as he looked around the hall also noticing that levy wasn't present _'Maybe she's gone to a bookshop with Levy' _ he observed as he strolled towards the guild bar.

"Oh Natsu, Happy welcome back, how was your mission" Mira greeted as she handed him a drink.

"The mission, oh it was easy those thieves didn't know what hit them" He answered punching his fist together in an exclamation of his strength.

"Haha that's good, but did you break any buildings, I know how annoyed Lucy gets when you destroy things and loose some of the reward money" Mira laughed as she questioned the male.

"oh um well, about that….eh hey where is Lucy anyway" The mage quickly answered trying to cover up the fact that he may had accidently destroyed an building or two.

"Oh, hmmm she's outside, having a pregnant moment, don't worry Levy is watching her" Mira laughed. Causing Natsu to feel minor concern at the mention of 'pregnant moment'. While Bisca was pregnant with Asuka and Trent, she had, had some particular moments from suddenly shooting off one of her guns at the most minor threat, to acting extremely rash. While Cana was the one who initially came up with the name 'Pregnant moment' the whole guild had eventually came to use this term, the thought of this term being applied to Lucy honestly scared him. Seeing to concern written on the males face, Mira let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh don't worry Natsu it's nothing to rash, just weird I guess" The transformation mage replied as she cleaned some of the bar glasses.

"Hahaha well she is a weirdo" He replied as he headed towards the back of the guild heading outside, only to spot Levy standing looking a bit perplexed as she seemed to be talking to something on the ground, after shifting his attention to what or rather who the script mage was talking to.

"Lucy?" He questioned in shock as he realized that the celestial mage was calmly laying down with her back in the snow, Levy visibly jumped at the voice obviously unaware of his presence, turning her attention to him her annoyed scowl turning to one of relief with she noticed it was Natsu, walking towards the mage she quickly moved her head in the direction of the blonde signaling to him to talk to the mage, before she passed him walking back into the guild. Natsu slowly walked over to it wife so that he was standing next to her, noticing that her eyes were closed.

"Luce what are you doing, lying in the snow?"

"It was hot" Lucy calmly responded without opening eyes or moving.

"But it's snowing" Natsu chuckled in reply.

"So I felt really hot" She answered unmoving.

"So you're lying outside in the snow because it was hot?"

"Yea what's wrong with lying in the snow" Lucy asked as she opening her left eye to gaze up towards her husband.

"Hahaha you definably are a weirdo Luce" Natsu calmly whispered trying to hide the fact that he couldn't help but fine amusement in her actions.

"So what's wrong with that?" Lucy answered in minor annoyance of the long standing nickname, before moving her left hand moving it in the snow by her side gesturing for him to sit down.

"Nothing as long as you're my weirdo" He gently replied sitting down. The young expecting parents both sat together enjoying the calm silence as they watched the sunset casting a beautiful orange glow over the guild as the rays reflected the snow. Suddenly Lucy jolted upwards letting out a small gasp, as she sat up quickly moving her right hand to rest above her stomach, eyes widen in shock and disbelief as small tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Luce what's wrong" Natsu panicked at her sudden actions breaking the calm silence.

"No way" Lucy whispered quietly as a smile broke out on her face.

"Luce?" Natsu was no longer concern but now curious as to why his wife was suddenly acting so different. Lucy slowly turned to face him her smile only growing as she grasped his hand in her own placing it gently onto her protruding stomach. Amazement quickly replaced the confused expression Natsu held as he felt a small bump hit his hand.

"Is that?" he questions, Lucy stared at him before slowly nodding. Hearing this Natsu pulled her into his embrace before kissing her passionately, letting her know just how much he loved her.

"Hey careful you already gotten her pregnant" A familiar voice called. Causing the couple to quickly breaking apart in embarrassment as they saw that Cana was by the door smirking at them.

"Ha never thought I'll see pinky so openly showing his soft side" Gray teased as he walked next to Cana.

"Hey Ice for brains why you don't…."

"Do I hear fighting" Erza questioned as she entered the scene cutting Natsu's sentence short.

"Ahh Grey and Cana, Mira was asking for you two, now" Erza death stared the two; Gray instantly froze in place before heading inside while Cana just mumbled as she followed the ice mage. Erza just smiled at the couple in the snow before heading inside herself.

'_Thanks Erza I'll make sure to buy you a some cake" _Lucy thought to herself thankful that a fight didn't break out allowing her and Natsu more time alone.

"Gah stupid ice princess" Natsu grumbled

"Hmm at least we can stay like this a bit longer" The blonde whispered as she leaned into the man, who responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yea I guess so" He replied as he rested his head on top of her own, resting his other hand on her stomach, and continued to watch the sunset over the horizon.

-/)*(\-

**Hope you enjoyed this mini chapter I'll try my best to get the next proper chapter up sometime soon, don't worry I already have the outline done. **

**Next chapter will also include Sting, Rogue and Yukino for all of you sabertooth fans so hope you look forward to it **

**Violet120**

**R&R please**


	9. Panic

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 9 of little light yay. Sorry for the wait for this chapter university has entered the assignment and test weeks so yea I've been a bit busy lately. On the plus side I have two weeks left with uni meaning that'll I'll be able to update often as well as possibly publish another fic I've been planning. **

**Moving onto the story **

**-/)*(\-**

It was a calm day within the guild of Fairy Tail, everyone was either talking with one another swapping stories about previous missions while enjoying a drink or checking the mission board in hopes of finding a well paying mission. However while most of the guild was enjoying themselves a small group sat at one of the tables watching a certain pregnant blonde with concern. Lucy was currently sitting alone at a bar stool sipping at a strawberry shake with a scowl on her face, she looked extremely ill tempted to the point where everyone was to afraid to approach the angered pregnant mage.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lissanna questioned as she faced the others at the table.

"Yea she's probably just upset at the fact that she can't have a drink" Cana exclaimed as she took a gulp of alcohol from the barrel she was currently holding.

"I highly doubt that's the reason" Lissanna muttered

"Someone should see if she's ok" Levy suggested towards the other two.

_Silence_

"Fine I'll go talk to her" Levy signed as she got up and headed towards the blonde.

"Ne Lu-chan are you ok?" the bluenette questioned as she approached Lucy.

"Yea you seem to be a bit upset today Lucy" Mira interjected as she walked over to the blonde, who looked up towards the two before taking in a deep breath.

"ok? OK? Yea I'm perfectly fine except that I can't see my freaking feet any more, my back and breast are hurting like hell, I have a damn writer's block, I can't go home because of renovations, I can't see any of my spirits since I'm not allowed to use my magic, Natsu's gone on some mission with Wendy and this strawberry shake is too sweet" Lucy yelled her voice getting louder with each word before slamming her cup onto the table followed by slamming her head onto the same table "and now my head hurts" she mumbled in defeat.

"Well umm that does seem like a lot of worries" Levy stuttered as she tried to piece together a safe sentence that wouldn't aggravate the blonde any further.

"Hmm there is quite a lot of problems, that I can't really help you with but I can make you a new strawberry shake as well as bring you some medicine" Mira added with a gentle voice

"oh…yea some medicine does seem nice but could you just pass me some soy sauce instead of making a new shake?" Lucy asked silently as she slowly lifted her head up from the table.

"Sure…but why do you want soy sauce?" The transformational mage questioned with a puzzled look passing the bottle of the sauce, while Levy just sent the blonde a confused glance.

"There's nothing really wrong with the shake it was just too sweet and I feel like something sweet and salty" Lucy explained as she tipped the sauce into the shake despite the horrified faces that the other two mages held, Lucy proceed to take a sip of the drink "Ahh delicious" she purred, noticing that the other two were watching her "Eh, do you guys want some" she smiled.

"No thanks I'm good"

"Umm I ate earlier sorry Lu-Chan"

The trio had had continued to talk as Lucy who was now in a much better mood as she continued to drink her salty-sweet shake however once she had finished the shake the guild doors suddenly opened and the trio looked up in surprised as they saw who it was that entered.

Sabertooth?

"Eh Sting, Lector Rogue, frosch and Yukino what are you three doing here in Fairy Tail, is there something wrong?" Mira asked concerned over as to why their Ally-Rival guild members were visiting them.

"Sorry to raise alarm, nothing is wrong, we currently just finished a mission in this area and thought that it would be nice to visit" Rogue exclaimed as he scanned the guild hall.

"Sorry Rogue, but if you're looking for Gajeel, he's not here right now" Levy smiled, now knowing the real reason behind their visit.

"Ha that's too bad Rogue, Oi Natsu I'm here for a rematch and this time I'll win for sure" Sting yelled as he cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight.

"Natsu's not here either Sting" Lucy called with her back facing the visitors currently uninterested knowing that Rogue wanted to see Gajeel and Sting wanted nothing but to fight Natsu.

"What, seriously arg that sucks" The light dragon slayer complained.

"yea well, that's what happens when you barge in unannounced or warning" Lucy spoke in a monotone voice as she spun on the stool so that she was now facing the group, suddenly her face lit up in excitement as she spotted Yukino. " Ahh Yukino you're here as well" she shouted happily as she walked towards the fellow celestial mage.

"Lucy it has been a short while hasn't it, and I see that the rumors that are floating around are true" Yukino greeted as she embraced Lucy.

"Yukino can you please do me a small favor" Lucy asked excitedly

" Sure anything for a fellow summoner"

"Do you think you can try and summon Plue for me, I'm on magic lockdown" Lucy questioned with a hopeful face.

"Hmm I can try, but you know how much energy it can take to summon someone else's spirit, although Plue is a nikora which is one of the weaker spirits and requires nearly no magic for its original summoner so I can try but It'll only last a couple of minutes" Yukino pounded before agreeing to the request.

"Ahh thank you Yukino, and it doesn't matter as long as it works, I've gotten so use to having Plue out with me for company , that it feels weird not being able to summon Plue" Lucy explained as she passed the key.

"Yea I can imagine it'll be like a dragon slayer without a exceed" Yukino laughed as she accepted the key throwing a glance towards the two sabertooth slayers and their exceeds. Taking a deep breath "ok here we go, gate of the Canis Minor I open thee"

As soon as the words were spoken, I small blue light lit up from the key before Plue appeared.

"Ahh it worked" Lucy yelled in glee before hugging Plue, "Ahh Plue I really missed you these past three months"

"Pun, Pun" the spirit replied shaking his arms, as Lucy placed the spirit onto the ground still smiling.

"How's everyone else doing?"

"Pun" Plue continued waving his arms while nodding his head, causing Lucy to giggle, while Plue wasn't able to talk, Lucy was able to pick up his body language over the past few years.

"Ah Lucy I'm sorry but I can't keep the gate open much longer" Yukino interrupted

"Ok" the blonde nodded before turning her attention back to the spirit, "Ne plue, can you let everyone else know that I'm doing fine, that I miss them but look forward to when I can summon them again" she smiled placing a hand on top of the spirits head.

"Pun" Plue nodded as the celestial spirit began to be engulfed in light, waving his arm in goodbye before disappearing.

"Lucy I'm sorry I couldn't keep it open any longer" Yukino spoke as she offered the key back.

"It's fine, thanks I owe you Yukino" Lucy stated as she wiped her face before accepting the key, "Hey Mira I think I'm going to head home for the day" Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she began to head for the guild doors. Before a hand landed on her shoulder

"Whoa hold it Blondie, there's no way you're going home alone" Sting sternly said as he let go of her shoulder. With Lector following close behind.

"Sure you just want to come with me in hopes of a surprise attack on Natsu" Lucy smirked as she walked outside feet crunching in the light sheet of snow.

"Yea so" Sting smirked as he followed her outside, "hey the bookworm…"

"You mean Levy"

"Yea ok Levy, mentioned to me and Rogue that renovations were currently being done on your house so where exactly are you staying?"

"Yea Where are you staying" Lector mimic.

"Well after much convincing my old landlady is allowing us to stay in my old apartment for an extra 30000Jewel than before" Mumbling the last bit in annoyance.

The small group continued to make small talk while they walked towards the apartments with Sting and Lector on constant alert for Natsu and Happy still itching for a fight, both of them however had failed to notice that the pregnant mage was slowly being left behind, it wasn't until Sting had heard her breathing heavily. Turning around his eyes widen in minor panic as he saw the girl was slowly walking while wobbling, she had her head down and was breathing heavily, and he also noticed that she was turning pale.

"Shit Blondie, you ok? What's wrong" Sting rushed towards her, so that he was standing in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just tired" She spoke barely above a whisper as if she was unable to speak any louder.

"Dammit, Blondie this is more than being just tired" Sting spoke in frustration placing a hand on her forehead; he was however confused as he noticed that she wasn't burning up, however her breathing was increasing.

"Lector, go find one of those fairies now, something is wrong"

"Yes Sting" Lector replied before flying off in the direction of the guild. Seeing the exceed leave Sting quickly turned his attention back to the girl as he noticed her body stiffen, her eyes were now wide, he noticed that her hands were moving, her left was on her swollen stomach while the other moved to her neck.

"Magic" She whispered before her eyes closed, arms returning to her sides as she began to fall over.

"'Whoa" Sting quickly caught her, slowly placing the unconscious girl onto the ground. To say the least he was panicking, he had no idea what to do or what was happening. "Shit Lector where are you"

-/)*(\-

Lector P.O.V

'Something was terribly wrong, I noticed that Sting was freaking out, so I started to freak out, he told me to find one of those stupid weak fairies, they should know what's wrong and know how to fix it' I thought as I flew through the unknown streets of Magnolia. I was lost; I didn't pay attention when we were walking from the guild. I felt panicked and stress, I was lost, something was wrong with the blonde girl and I needed to find some help. Suddenly I flew into something or someone, falling to the ground from the impact.

"ow, what the? Lector? I heard that Sabertooth was here but I didn't know you went anywhere without Sting" a voice called out

Looking up I immediately recognized the half naked male I had bumped into, it was that stripping ice freak from fairy tail..Fairy Tail!

"Ahh we need help, we were taking Blondie home in hopes of a surprise attack on that stupid fire mage but then she got sick and was walking funnily and breathing heavily and we don't know what to do" I shouted in panic.

"Blondie?...Oh no Lucy..her magic" Gray questioned before realization hit him. "Listen Lector, Natsu just got back to the guild go get him immediately, I'll go help Sting" Gray sternly said before running off in the direction that I had come from. After watching the ice freak leave I left to go find the stupid dragon slayer feeling some relief that someone was on their way to help Sting.

-/)*(\-

**BACK WITH STING AND LUCY- normal p.o.v**

Sting was still panicking he didn't know what to do, it was still I fair distance from the apartment and Fairy Tail was even further. Lucy was now breathing rapidly, He knew that the situation was bad, but the fact he couldn't do anything made the situation worse.

"Sting" Looking up from the blonde, towards the one who had called him, he signed in relief as he noticed it was the stripper who was part of the blonde's team. "Lucy! Sting what happened" Gray questioned with slight anger and panic in his voice.

"I honestly don't know" Sting muttered never feeling so hopeless before "She suddenly started to walk weirdly and was breathing heavily, she had a hand on her stomach and tried to bring one to her neck uttering magic then she just fainted" He explained.

"Magic! Dammit this not good" Gray yelled angrily moving so that he was sitting next to the unconscious blonde "Wait she reached for her neck?" he questioned trying to keep calm.

"Yea why?" Sting questioned however he was ignored as Gray reached his hand onto his friend's neck; Sting looked confused when he say the stripper pull on a chain, that had a bottle on it.

"Thank god she has it with her" Gray whispered as he pulled the veil off the chain breaking the chain, calming down he noticed the saber's questioning glance. "Since her third month in her pregnancy her magic has gone haywire, right now it's being drained from her body, Porylusica gave her this in case of emergency to…drink" He explained as he realized that she was unconscious meaning she couldn't drink it….alone.

"But she's unconscious how are we going to get her to….oh" the look on Gray's face answered his questioned.

" Natsu and Juvia are going to kill me" Gray muttered pulling the cork on the vial, he hesitantly raised the vial to his lips, he knew he had to do, that he shouldn't be hesitating, this is a life or death situation but this still felt so wrong. Slowly he poured the liquid into his mouth before moving to Lucy, he hesitated once more before bringing his mouth to hers, transferring the medicine, lightly stroking her throat coxing the unconscious mage to swallow. Gray removed his mouth as soon as he could, felling as if he just betrayed everyone, even though he had to do it. Slowly after a couple of minutes Lucy's breathing had returned back to normal as well as a small amount of colour returning to her body.

"Lucy!"

Both of the males looked up as they saw a very stressed fire dragon slayer run towards them. Gray instantly feeling relief that Natsu finally made it. Natsu however felt angry and worry rise as he saw his wife lying unconscious in the snow.

"Gray what happened" He demanded

"Sting was with her coming home and her magic stuffed up again, we had to give her the medicine" He answered. Natsu clenched his fist tighter

"Why was Sting with her and not someone from Fairy Tail, someone who would know what to do" Natsu demanded as he sat down slowly cradling Lucy before picking her up.

"I don't know, I wasn't at the guild at the time Lector just flew into me and told me what happened" Gray reported keeping his cool. "This currently isn't the time for this, we need to get Lucy to the hospital, to make sure everything is fine" He continued as he walked ahead. Natsu nodded as he began to walk towards the hospital, know that the medicine had taken affect and Lucy was no longer in immediate danger, raising his body temperature, since Lucy's had dropped while in the snow.

"Sting, Lector is back at the guild hall" Natsu called over his shoulder, stopping before speaking again "And thanks for helping Lucy" he said as he continued walking pasting Gray "Ever do that again when it's not an emergency I will make sure to tell Juvia, knowing she'll do worse than I'll ever will" He whispered smiling a little as he noticed Gray briefly panic. Before turning his attention back to Lucy placing a small kiss on her forehead "Luce I'm sorry I left you again, and because of it this happened" He whispered so no one else could hear as he headed towards the hospital.

-/)*(\-

**Yay that chapters done, gahh I have mixed feelings about this one, not too sure on the ending, oh well. Writing that bit with Gray was hard in a fangirl way hahaha yea, don't worry this is the last time I've planned to be mean to Lucy, but don't worry this will be referenced to in a future chapter so there is meaning behind this.**

**Ok so Sting and Rogue, I based their personality from the last time we saw them in the manga, not the anime. They were hard to write since I don't have the best grasp on their personalities let. Hope their ok.**

**Anyway until next time.**

**Please Review, follow and/favorite **


End file.
